Marvel Method
by Lord Zeppelin
Summary: After moving to Metropolis for a new school year, Barbara Gordan meets some of the most incredible, fantastic, and uncanny people she's ever come across. Co-authored by Batmarcus and awsomerebel55 *On Hiatus Until Further Notice*
1. MarvelMethod

**#MarvelMethod**

_**The Marvel Method: A method of writing comic books in which the writer provides a loose guideline for how the comic should go to an artist, who then draws the comic without exact dialogue before returning it to the writer, who then fills the comic in with the full script.**_

_**This method of writing comics, coined by Stan Lee, has been used at Marvel Comics since the 1960's and is still sometimes used to this day.**_


	2. SomeAssemblyRequired

**Chapter 1: Some Assembly Required**

For the city of Metropolis, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence to hear about an attack from some manner of giant monster, an army of evil robots, or even an attack from one of the many evil organizations that plagued the world such as Hydra or AIM. Luckily, there were people who fought these threats head on.

From the invincible Iron Man, to the Dark Knight, Batman. From the uncanny X-Men, to the symbol of peace himself, Superman.

All of these heroes fight for the values that all heroes strive for: Truth, justice, and hope. However, like all heroes, they all start from humble beginnings.

For our true story begins, as most stories do, in the backseat of a station wagon as a young girl with bright red hair and wearing a purple hoodie sat and watched the latest news report on her LexPad. The news spouted various headlines such as "**Iron Man Says 'Lights Out' To Living Laser"** and "**Superman Saves The Day Again"**. But the most interesting headline was about the sighting of a new hero, or rather "heroine", saving several citizens from a monster attack just the previous day. The story kept asking the same question over and over:

"**Who Is The Wonder Woman?"**

"So, pumpkin," The middle-aged man spoke up from the front seat of the car as they drove along the road, "Excited for your first day of school?"

"I guess," Barbara said halfheartedly, "But I can't believe you had us move just before school started! I was just getting used to school back in Gotham! I almost found my te- I mean, uh… my group!" She complained.

"Uh… group?" Jim Gordan asked, a tad confused by his daughter's teenage slang.

"You know? My group? My homies! My tribe! Friends!" Barbara tried explaining.

"Oh! You mean your, uh, clique?" Jim asked.

"Sure. Yeah," Barbara sighed, slumping back into her seat as they entered the school grounds of Metropolis High School. Barbara looked around at the various students that were hanging around the entrance and courtyard of the building.

She took in a deep breath and sighed before grabbing her backpack and exiting the car.

"Have a nice day at school, pumpkin," Jim said before driving off, leaving Barbara to face her first day at school.

As she stared up at the large building she heard another girl speak up, sounding somewhere between irritated and actually angry.

"All I'm saying is I don't see why I'm being punished for something I didn't do!" The voice huffed as she caught sight of a girl with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and dressed like a bit of a punk glaring at her… they didn't seem like her parents, at least not in looks.

"Yes, and we hear you saying that you 'didn't do it', but lets reframe our thinking, dear. Maybe think of this not as a punishment, but an opportunity or an adventure." The woman said.

"Yeah! One that can help you be the best Kara you can be. And as your legal guardians it's our job to help you on your journey towards impulse control."

That last statement was apparently a step too far as the girl growled and slammed the door hard enough the window cracked and the car itself balanced on two wheels for a moment before righting itself.

'_Well, that was… interesting.'_ Barbara thought, not exactly sure what to make of it just yet.

Just then, a limo pulled up, and a boy around her own age, with hair a darker shade of red than her's, stepped out, looking embarrassed as near all eyes went to him.

"See, this is why I said we shouldn't take a limo, people don't go to school in limos, dad." The boy said, rubbing his neck, red in the face.

"Yeah, well most people aren't you. Besides, it might have caught the attention of a few pretty girls," A man's voice said from the limo. The boy sighed.

"I'm going inside now. Please, whoever is getting me after school, don't bring a limo." He said seriously before closing the door and walking not inside, but to the side of a school bus that had just pulled up, waiting for what Babs didn't yet know.

Just then, a short, dark-skinned girl with her hair done in a pair of buns wearing a black and yellow sweater stepped off the bus carrying a large duffle bag, looking about before turning to the boy and smiling a little as she made her way toward him, only to trip over the uneven sidewalk and spill the contents of the bag across the ground.

Seeing a person in need, Barbara went over and quickly began helping the girl and boy pick up the bag's contents.

"That was quite a fall, huh?" Babs asked in a polite tone, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah. It was." The short girl said in a nervous manner as she frantically picked up the things that fell out of her bag, which seemed to be various bits of hardware, such as circuit boards, pieces of metal and wires, and what looked like a yellow helmet.

"Thanks for the assist. We got it from here, I think." The boy said as he picked up the last piece, put it in the bag, and helped the girl back to her feet.

"Oh, well my names Barbara, or my friends call me Babs… well they did. Anyways I'm new here! Have you both been going here long? What's it like and why are you carrying around a hardware store?" Barbara asked excitedly.

"Thank you, but we really have to go! Bye!" The girls said before, with surprising strength, dragging the boy off in a rush.

"Bye...?" Barbara said, confused and just a bit hurt.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling everyone to begin to head inside and towards class. As Barbara walked through the halls, she took notice of some odd things that didn't make much sense to her. For instance, she noticed a young latin girl seemingly arguing with a young man.

"I keep telling you I want no part of this, Hal. You know I don't agree with the corps's methods." She whispered.

"You know that's not how it works, Jess. The ring chose you," He said, placing a green ring in her hand. The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the chatter of the hallways.

As Babs passed by a row of lockers, she saw a girl with violet hair doing her makeup using a compact. After finishing, she closed it and, to Babs' confusion and surprise, the compact seemed to disappear, leaving only the fresh scent of sparkles.

The day seemed to go by quickly for Barbara as she soon found herself in the cafeteria. She looked all around her and knew there was something up, especially with those people she spotted earlier. She knew there was something off about them, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

She spotted the blonde girl from earlier sitting a couple tables away from her. Looking down at her school lunch, an idea came to her head.

She just needed to pick the right person, and timing. She looked around sighting the boy and girl from this morning eating Spaghetti and bent over a notebook. Then she sighted that Kara girl leaning back in her chair and laughing.

"Perfect!" She said before taking careful aim as the boy left to get more and hitting Kara square in the face with a large glob of her lunch. Kara looked around glaring before she sighted the other two and assuming, just as Babs had hoped, they had thrown the food. She then threw hers at them, which knocked the girl clean over the table. A little stunned looking, she let out a small "Eep!' as Kara threw another burger at her. Only for it to bounce hard off a tray, "Leave her alone, you big bully!" The Latina girl growled, holding her tray up like a shield

"My hair…" A low growl of a voice said as the purple-haired girl from before stood, "MY HAIR!" She screamed before picking up a milk carton and throwing it at Kara, who ducked and got the boy hit instead.

"I go to get seconds one time." He muttered before seeing Kara scoop up someone's potatoes and throwing them at the violet-haired girl, who ducked and got the Latina hit.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Barbara declared, standing up on her table, and the next thing she knew all hell broke loose as food flew in every direction, none of it seeming aimed for anyone in particular.

Needless to say, it didn't last too long as the doors clattered open and the Principal stepped inside, "Enough! Who's responsible for all this!?" He demanded to the now mostly silent room. The entire student body seemed to part like the Red Sea as everyone pointed to the group in the center of the chaos, still fighting despite everyone else ceasing.

Noticing that they were now the center of attention, they immediately stopped their fighting and smiled nervously at the furious school principal.

"Detention." He said in a low tone before barking out "NOW!" scaring everyone into upright position as they quickly followed him to a lone room where he unlocked and opened the door, signalling them to enter.

"Hey LeBeau. Good for you, you've got company." The principal said. Everyone looked to see the room only had one other occupant, a young boy with black hair wearing a purple tank top, fingerless gloves, and black jeans, who was playing solitaire at one of the front row desks. He seemed to stop only for a moment, only to continue playing his game without so much as a glance at the group.

Once everyone was in the room, the principal closed the door behind them and left them to their own devices. Barbara leaned forward, eager to see where things would go from here, as the next phase of her plan was more of a freeform.

"I sense that I have missed quite the show. Am I correct in my assumption?" The boy asked with a French accent and a smirk as he completed a row of cards. He looked up for the first time and both he and the others were somewhat surprised by one another. Himself being surprised to see the mess the group was in, the others by, of all things, his eyes. They were red eyes with black sclera.

"Hmm, Johnny assumed correctly." He said before going back to his game.

No one wanted to point it out, but they all knew then and there what this kid was: A Mutant.

Barbara was in shock and awe. She's never met a Mutant in person before. This just made things even better! Maybe Metropolis would be fun. However, when someone else finally spoke, it didn't go exactly as intended.

"I hope you all have really good lawyers," The violet-haired girl said, taking out her compact to try and get bits of food out of her hair.

"I mean, I do, but really, what exactly do you plan on suing any of us for?" The redheaded boy asked sceptically.

"Yeah, you gonna sue us for having better aim than you?" Kara asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Ugh! I knew it was you who threw those potatoes!"

"Now come on, lets not start fighting again." The Latina girl said, trying and failing to play peacemaker as Kara turned her glare towards her.

"You threw more nuggets than anyone!" She declared.

"I only did that to protect Karen!" She defended.

"Jess, you didn't have to do that. Really." The short girl said timidly.

"Can I just say that I've done literally nothing wrong here?" The red-haired boy asked, only to have his request get shot down by Kara.

"Oh, zip it, Stark. Far as anyone here's concerned, we're all in the same boat." She said, puffing her bang out of her eyes and propping her legs up on her desk.

"I just want to say if I somehow offended or hurt anyone, I am truly sorry." Karen said in a small, meek-sounding voice.

"You did nothing wrong, Karen. You were just minding your own business. I couldn't tell who started it all, really." Jessica said kindly as Nolan nodded.

Before any of them could speak anymore on the subject, or Barbara could admit to her genius plan, the door to the classroom swung open again to reveal the principal, followed closely by a police officer.

"Found her wandering the streets," The officer said.

"Skipping school on the first day. Tsk tsk, what is the world coming to? Get in here with the other delinquents while I figure out which homeroom you're in." The principal said as a cloaked figure walked into the room and the door was closed behind them.

"Okay, and now there's a… someone dressed like a warlock. Wonderful," Nolan sighed as they reached up and removed their cloak.

Beneath was a girl of breathtaking beauty with long black hair, olive skin, and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine like Sapphires. She was dressed in what they all could only call old school armor, like that of the Greeks or Romans.

It was red and blue with gold W's on the breast plate and a tiara with a red star in the center atop her head. Needless to say, everyone present was awestruck by this newcomer.

"She's…" Jessica started.

"Beautiful." Karen finished.

"Radiant." Zatanna added.

"The Wonder Woman!" Barbara whispered with stars in her eyes as the new girl set her cloak down around a desk's chair and took a seat.

"Ha!" Kara laughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Do you find something amusing?" Wonder Woman asked with a small frown.

"Oh come on! That's not Wonder Woman! That's just some cosplay girl!" Kara said before continuing to chuckle.

"I am not a girl! I am Diana! Princess of the Amazons! I and I alone survived the twenty-one trials of Athena and Aphrodiate! By right I am not a girl, but a woman!" She said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I mean that all sounds impressive, too bad I have no idea what most of it meant." Nolan shrugged as Karen nodded and Kara chuckled.

"Okay, well look, 'Princess', take my word for it, you do not want to start with me." Kara said standing up and stopping in front of Diana.

"Is this a challenge?" Diana asked.

"Well, maybe for you." Kara shot back.

"Very well then, I shall allow you first strike!" Diana said bracing and catching Kara off guard.

"Alright, if you insist on taking a beating, but I warned you," Kara said, taking her own fighting stance. She got into a boxing stance and readied herself before making a left jab at Diana, who more than easily sidestepped the strike, confusing Kara.

"Again," Diana said before they both retook their positions. Kara, blowing her bang out of the way, took another swing at Diana, only for her to block and counter with what looked (And frankly sounded) like a powerful kick to Kara's stomach, sending her back a few inches.

Diana looked confused by this, as if expecting her kick to have done more than that. Kara too looked taken aback. Like she was surprised that she was moved in the first place.

Glaring at each other, the two then continued their fight, with Kara throwing punches wildly in a desperate attempt to hit Diana, who was dodging the strikes with relative ease and countering them. However, despite getting hits in, the strikes didn't even seem to phase Kara, only seeming to infuriate her further.

"Why. Don't. You. Just. Stand. Still!" She grunted before delivering an incredibly powerful punch to Diana's sternum, sending her flying across the room and through a wall, causing everyone present to gasp in wide-eyed disbelief and horror.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry!" Kara said frantically as she approached the hole to see if she was alright, only to have Diana burst forth and tackle Kara to the ground before punching her in the face so hard that it cracked the linoleum floors.

"This is getting really good or really bad, depending on how you look at it." Johnny said, watching with interest as Kara kicked Diana off her, only for Diana to flip in mid air and land on Karen's desk, who shrieked and dove out of the way as Diana began to throw books at Kara.

Kara blocked them with a desk as they impacted into it. The fight continued to get wilder and less controlled as objects were thrown everywhere and the two girls chased each other around the room. Through it all, Zatanna sat filing her nails, seeming, if anything, bored by proceedings.

Kara and Diana now stood across from one another on opposite sides of the room, glaring daggers at each other before charging full speed… Only for a giant green spring to appear between them.

"Enough!" A voice spoke as the two girls were launched away from each other and the spring to dissolve into green light and return to none other than Jess, who was holding up a green ring.

"Violence is never the answer!" She proclaimed.

"Yeah the answer is… running away!" Karen declared, pulling on her own makeshift armor and shrinking to an insect's size before trying to fly out the window with no real luck as the fight resumed, growing even more chaotic. Jessica had a Green shield up blocking punches from Kara.

Nolan had pulled out a small device, and placed it on the floor. It created a blue forcefield around himself, Karen (who was still tiny), and Johnny who simply found this all very amusing and just watched. Through it all, Zatanna continued to fix her makeup before seeing a shadow on the other side of the door.

"Teachers coming," She said calmly.

The fighting immediately came to a screeching halt as everyone began to try and put the now destroyed room back together. As the others all rushed and the doorknob began to turn, Zatanna finished, satisfied. She looked around and noticed the blind panic the others were in she sighed and pulled out a wand.

"Xif siht moor kcab ot eht yaw ti saw!" She declared, and with a brief but bright flash of purple light, everything and everyone was back to normal as if nothing at all had happened as the door swung open and the principal entered to find them all smiling politely at him.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked skeptically.

"Apart from being a little dull, yes, it's fine," Johnny said.

"Why do you ask Mister Chapin?" Zatanna asked in a sweet voice.

"I could have sworn I heard… it's nothing. I just forgot my keys," He said, grabbing his keys from the hook and shutting the door. The instant it was closed, Barbara spang to her feet.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you all were super!" She declared, pointing to Kara first.

"I knew it when you dented that door and tipped over the car because no ordinary person could do that! And you two," She turned to Karen and Nolan, her voice never slowing, it was truly remarkable she could talk so fast and somehow never stop to take a breath.

"You spilt all those metal things when you got off the bus and so I knew something was up with both of you!" She spun on her heel to Zatanna and Jessica.

"Then you made your compact disappear in sparkles and I thought to myself, 'Wow, that was weird!' And I heard you talking to that cute boy about a ring and some sort of Corps, and I knew something was up!"

"So, I decided to start a food fight so that we would all get detention together and then you two…" She trailed pointing to Johnny and Diana, "You weren't apart of the plan, but unexpected bonuses. Never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that! Anyways, my plan was that you would all keep fighting when you got to detention and you would all get so worked up you'd be forced to reveal you were super, and guess what? So am I! The one and only Batgirl!" She said, drawing her hoodie like a cape.

"Great, a hyperactive cosplay girl." Kara sighed.

"Huzzah! At last! A sister in arms! I didn't expect to encounter the spirit of an Amazon in the world of man! For you see it is my quest, my destiny, my crusade to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world and rid it of all evil! The gods have bestowed this honor upon me, and I feared I would have to do it alone. But now, now I have a sister by my side!" Diana said, crushing Barbara to her side, which seemed to shake her from her starstruck state.

"Wait! No, no, no you have five sisters and two brothers!" She declared.

"Yeah, no. Not happening. I use my powers, I get in trouble. Every. Single. Time." Kara declared.

"Not me, I am not fighting anyone." Jessica proclaimed.

"Sorry, petite. Mama didn't teach no fool. I ain't gettin' involved in whatever... this is," Johnny said, still playing his game of solitaire.

"Sorry, I'm an artist not a police officer." Zatanna stated simply.

"I don't think I was actually invited. Plus I know from experience being a hero seems to really put a strain on the whole 'trying to live a normal life' thing. I have enough issues with that as is." Nolan pointed out.

"I'm not really that, uh… good at it." Karen admitted nervously, fiddling with a pencil.

"Cowards!" Diana shouted slamming her hands on Karen's desk and making her jump back slightly, "I speak of destiny! The same mantle of greatness bestowed upon me has also been bestowed upon you." Diana proclaimed, spreading her arms to them all.

"You are a fantastic public speaker, but I'm still not sure." Nolan admitted.

"Come on you guys! How can you not be excited about heroes and villains and fighting crime, hidden lairs, secret identities and stuff!?"

"The thing about secret identities my dear is in order for them to remain secret, one must be able to convincingly pass for a normal human being." Zatanna gestured at Diana for emphasis and Barbara nodded a little.

"Okay, okay tell you what. You guys give being a team a teensy try, she can teach us to be heroes, and you can give her a makeover! Deal?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't see how either of us really plus with this deal." Johnny said moving a finger between himself and Nolan.

"You get to hang out with a bunch of attractive girls. How does that not appeal to you?" Zatanna asked with a smirk.

Johnny seemingly thought this over for a second before shrugging, "Fair enough. I'm in. Got nothin' better to do anyway," He said, finally finishing his game and putting away his deck.

"Who am I to say no to a makeover," Zatanna asked with a swish of her hair.

"Uhm, okay," Karen said timidly.

"Good for you Karen! I'm in too, but only to support Karen's brave decision," Jessica said with pride.

"Alright, I suppose if Karen's in, I am too. Might even be fun." Nolan sighed and stood by Karen, who mouthed 'Thank you' when she thought no one was looking. The group turned to Kara, who opened her eyes, stared at them for a moment and then,

"Fine sure, whatever," Kara shrugged, joining them.

"Yes! It's settled! Super awesome team of superhero-ness, here we come!" Barbara said as she somehow managed to hug them all to her and Zatanna teleported them out.


	3. HeroicIntros

**Welcome one and all to chapter 2 of Marvel Method! I apologize for the long wait. Life and other projects had me busy. Special shout out to awsomerebel55 (Co-author to DC Super Hero Girls: Plus Ultra) who helped co-write this chapter as well as my good friend and co-author, Batmarcus. **

**Nolan Stark belongs to Batmarcus and Johnny LeBeau belongs to myself. All other characters belong to DC Comics and Marvel.**

* * *

**#HeroicIntros**

A short time after leaving the school and taking a quick bus ride to Midtown Metropolis, the group of teens found themselves at the Metropolis Mall. The largest mall in at least America, if not the world.

"Ah, I love this place. You can buy basically anything and nobody bats an eye." Nolan said as Karen nodded.

"Why does it sound like you speak from experience?" Zatanna asked skeptically.

"We do," They both said together, "How do you think we build any of our equipment?" Karen asked.

Kara opened her mouth and seemed to consider it for a moment then gave a slight nod and a shrug. It made sense. Besides they weren't here for that, they were here to help Diana fit in.

"By the white beard of Zeus! What is this place?" Diana asked. This was not going to be easy, they could all already tell.

"Okay, so normal teen lesson number 1: Don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus.' Number 2: You have to look the part!" Barbara said, speaking so fast that she was hard to understand as she dragged Diana towards the nearest clothing shop. Just as the other girls entered, Kara looked behind and noticed that Johnny and Nolan were staying behind.

"You two coming or what?" She asked.

"Don't mind us, cher. We gonna sit this one out while you find Diana some new duds," Johnny said with a small smile.

"Whatever you say, gumbo," She said with a wave of her hands as she walked into the store, following the other girls' lead.

"Oh, wait, Karen, I have something for you," Nolan said as they all stopped and stared when he pulled a black credit card from his wallet and handed it over to Karen, causing jaws to drop.

"Here. Buy whatever you all want or need." Nolan said as Karen smiled a wide, but nervous smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, knock yourselves out," He shrugged before gesturing to the shop, Barbara smiled, grabbing all the girls and somehow pushing them all into the shop.

As they left, Johnny couldn't help but chuckle as he turned and left in the opposite direction of the clothing store.

"What's so funny?" Nolan asked as he followed the Cajun through the mall.

"I must say, Stark. You got a lotta faith in that little one to trust her with _your_ credit card," Johnny responded, to which Nolan chuckled a bit himself.

"I trust no one more than Karen. She's level headed. Besides, it's rather unlikely they'll ever spend all my money, you know?"

"Fair enough, mon amis. Anyways, here's my stop. If we're going to do this whole hero thing, I need to stock up on ammo." Johnny said before entering a store. Nolan looked up at the sign and found that it was a card and game shop. Nolan stared after him for a moment, and then he shrugged.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do." He muttered and followed his new comrade inside.

Nolan looked around the store and examined a self-moving chess board while Johnny grabbed hold of several packs of standard playing cards.

Johnny walked up to the woman at the front desk and placed the packets in front of her. The second the woman saw Johnny flashing her a smile, she gave him a dreamy look.

"Would that be all, handsome?" the woman asked while keeping her eyes on Johnny's.

"For the moment, mademoiselle," Johnny replied before giving his own flirty reply. "Unless your phone number is in one of these cards."

The woman giggled as she began to scan the cards.

Nolan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Having a billionaire former playboy as a father had exposed him to a lot of cheesy pick-up lines and flirting. He figured that the best thing to do was to ignore it, but he couldn't help but feel the need to roll his eyes. Nolan decided to focus on something else rather than the exchanging flirts.

"Why do you need so many cards?" Nolan asked, looking at the different decks.

"You've got your suit, and I've got my powers," Johnny said after he paid for the cards. getting a decent discount and a phone number. "Besides, you never know when one will need an ace up their sleeve."

"Fair enough," Nolan replied before noticing that the girls were walking out of the clothing store. "They're out. Come on."

The two young men walked out of the game shop, and were slightly shocked to see the many bags that the girls were carrying and Diana's new look. She no longer wore the Amazonian battle armor, but instead wore a white shirt under a red sweater, a blue skirt that was cut above the knees, long white socks, red shoes, and a golden tiara on her head.

"Still thinking that letting them have your credit card was a wise choice?" Johnny asked with the shadow of a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, Nolan. But as soon as they saw it, I couldn't stop them," Karen said with a nervous look.

"Next time I'll go with you to keep that from happening," Nolan said as he looked at the receipt.

"Boys, allow me to present the new foreign exchange student: Diana Prince," Zee presented.

"She certainly looks the part," Johnny said with a grin.

"Now that we have her looking the part of an average teen. It's time to go try our first hero exercise!" Barbara said happily.

* * *

The group of young heroes in training all gathered up on the rooftop of a building away from the mall. Diana stood in front of the heroes, as they were all in a single file, like a drill sergeant. She wore her Wonder Woman armor once more and was prepared to see what her new allies were capable of.

"Sisters and brothers in arms, if we are to be heroes for the world of man we must be ready by knowing our strengths and weaknesses," Diana said before stopping in front of Jessica. "You! Name. Power. Rank. Go!"

Jessica Cruz felt a little on the spot but answered regardless.

"Um, hello, I'm, uh, Jessica Cruz and I belong to a group known as the Green Lantern Corps. and we're like space cops and... um..." Jess explained only seeing a confused Diana. "Anyway, I can make stuff with this ring."

Jessica pulled out her hand with the Green Lantern ring and created a green construct of a tennis racket.

This earned several wows from the rest of the team.

"Ooh, can you make a pogostick?" Barbara asked.

Jessica replied by creating a pogostick construct.

"Do a burrito!" Barbara said before Jessica created the construct.

"Now do a-" Barbara began only for Nolan to place a hand on her mouth.

"We get it, Babs," Nolan said. "It appears that the ring has some sort of mental connection with the user and anything that he or she may think of will be constructed by sheer will power."

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Jessica asked.

"My dad has met some alien heroes with similar weapons," Nolan admitted. "He's even tried to replicate them."

"With this ring of the gods, you can create any weapon to defeat your enemies," Diana said as she examined the ring.

Jessica pulled back her hand with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yes, but I do not believe in violence," Jessica said.

"That is very admirable. We can work with that," Diana said. "Now by what name shall you be known?"

Jessica focused the power of her ring before the green energy covered her body. In a flash of green light, Jessica was now dressed in a green and black skin tight suit with white gloves and boots and a green lantern symbol on her chest and left eye.

"Green Lantern, I guess? Kinda comes with the ring," She replied.

"Let's hope it doesn't become confusing later on," Nolan said before pulling his hand off of Barbara's mouth.

"Barbara, your turn," Diana said, pointing to the red head. "What can you do?"

"Well, I don't have superpowers like some of you, but I do have great detective skills, and I've made a ton of gadgets and tools to help me fight against criminals like these batarangs, bat grappling hook, smoke bombs, bat shark repellent, binoculars, communicators, a bat-barometer, bat staff," Barbara explained on as she put on her bat suit.

"You lack focus," Diana abruptly said.

"Say wha?" Barbara asked, a tiny bit hurt at the comment.

Barbara now wore a purple bat suit with yellow bat symbol on her chest, yellow gloves, boots, a yellow utility belt, a bat cape and a cowl with pointy bat ears on her head.

Diana moved up to Nolan.

"Nolan, what can you bring to this team?" Diana asked the young man.

Nolan took out a metal case from his backpack and set it on the ground before opening it to reveal all manner of metal bits and pieces. He stepped onto the case before squatting down and grabbing a pair of handles inside. The case suddenly reacted as it began to morph and form around him, turning into a silver and red suit of armor similar to Iron Man's.

"Call me Iron Knight," He said right before the helmet closed around his face, showing off the built in scowl of the armor.

"Very impressive, I must say," Diana commented.

"The best offense is a good defense," Nolan replied.

"Indeed," She said with a small smile.

Diana then moved on to Zee to see what she was capable of.

"Zee, what abilities do you possess?" Diana asked.

"Well, I am the amazing, awe inspiring, magical Zatanna!" Zee said as she turned her clothes into a magician's tuxedo with a top hat on her head.

"What exactly can you do?" Diana asked.

"She'll probably just pull a rabbit out of her hat," Nolan said.

"I can do more than that, Stark. I can turn a red heart black," She said, turning an Ace of Hearts into an Ace of Spades with a wave of her hand, "Have you ever seen a Jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs vanish, "Check behind your ear," She finished, gesturing toward Diana.

Diana did as Zee said and found the jack hiding behind her ear.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Diana asked before dropping the jack to the ground.

"Ever hear of sleight of hand?" Nolan retorted.

Zee narrowed her eyes at Nolan before snapping her fingers.

Nolan's faceplate opened up as a bouquet's worth of flower petals came out of Nolan's mouth.

"Magical enough for you?" Zee asked teasingly.

"Until I can prove it otherwise," Nolan replied.

"You have great power Zatanna, but you must focus your power into a cause. Our cause," Diana said. "And this outfit won't do. You must think of another."

"What?" Zee asked, almost insulted.

Barbara snuck up to Zee and whispered into her ear.

"Try a cape," She said, Zatanna seeming to consider the proposal.

Diana walked up to Johnny, hoping to see what the second male member of the team is capable of.

"Johnny, please show us what you are capable of," Diana said.

"Well it's like this: I'm what people call a Mutant, and as such I've inherited my powers from my parents. Mostly my daddy's side," Johnny said before pulling out one of his card decks, "Allow me to demonstrate. First we charge the card," He said as he took out a random card from the deck (a Ten of Diamonds). It began to glow from his touch as he smirked, "Then we blow it up!" He finished as he tossed the card into the air like a throwing star where it indeed blew up with the force of a frag grenade.

"Impressive! And what name will you choose for yourself?" Diana asked.

"Simple: Ace," He said with a smirk.

"Really? Ace? That's what you're going with?" Kara asked with a snort. "Ego much,"

"I prefer 'short and to the point', cher," Johnny said. "Besides, you never know when you could use one," He said with a wink, causing Kara to blush and turn her head away as Diana went over to Karen, who was putting her makeshift armor together.

"What is your skill set, young Karen?" Diana asked Karen.

"W-Well, um I don't have powers but I did put this armor together," Karen said as she finished putting on her armor. "It's not as cool as Nolan's but I can do this."

Karen pushed a button, activating her armor. She shrunk down to the size of a little fairy that resembled a bumblebee.

"Oh no, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that," Karen groaned. "Why does my own tech work against me?"

"Do not despair little bumblebee, you may be small but your courage is truly great!" Diana said in encouragement.

"Actually, I was thinking of calling myself Hypersonic Mega Striking-" Karen began.

"Bumblebee," Diana said, cutting her off.

"Don't take it personally, Karen. I think it suits you," Nolan said, hoping to cheer her up, getting a small (Well, extra small given her size) blush from the insect-sized girl as well as a nervous giggle.

Diana then moves up to Kara, who up until this point looked away and pretended to be uninterested.

"Kara, I've seen your great strength firsthand, but what other abilities do you possess?" Diana asked.

"Sorry princess, but I ain't a hero," Kara replied. "Every time I use my powers, I get in trouble. So no."

"Oh come on, cher. I've shown you mine, won't you show me yours," Johnny teased, getting Kara to blush and groan.

"You could be the most powerful defender of the world of man," Diana said while an idea popped in her head. "All you need is… MOTIVATION!" She said before grabbing Johnny and throwing him away.

Everyone else gasped as Johnny flew up into the sky.

"What did you just do!?" Nolan asked, about to try and fly after the falling Cajun.

Kara saw him plummeting to the ground, and on instinct grabbed hold of her shirt. She pulled it apart, revealing a diamond shield with an 'S' inside it before flying after Johnny. She caught him just before he could crash against the street.

Kara flew back to the rooftop now wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, a red skirt that reached just above her knees, red boots, and a flowing red cape that billowed behind her dramatically.

"Alright, fine. I'm a superhero, okay," Kara said in defeat as she carried Johnny bridal style.

"Indeed, now we can proceed to the next step of our heroic journey," Diana proclaimed as she led the group toward their next destination.

"Now hold on, I'm in no rush," Johnny said, smiling at Kara. "This is quite comfortable."

Kara sighed before dropping the Cajun on the rooftop.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow. Any critiques or comments will help us greatly. Til next time, True Believers, I proudly say "Excelsior!"**


	4. TrainingDaze

**Welcome to the next chapter of Marvel Method! A big thanks to my co-authors, awsomerebel55 (co-author of DC Superhero Girls: Plus Ultra) and Batmarcus (******co-author of **A Marvelous Class 1A) for their help on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you all at the bottom of the page.**

**Additional editor's note: Nolan can't fly.**

* * *

**#TrainingDaze**

The group of young heroes had all changed into their hero suits and had met up in a… junkyard of all places.

"Really, a junkyard?" Nolan asked.

"I changed my outfit for this?" Zee asked.

Zee had actually changed her costume into a black, skin tight suit with a white Y-shaped piece that ran from her chest to her waist, a black cape, and her hair was now colored a shining violet.

"It does leave a lot to be desired, I know," Diana admitted. "But for us to improve our skills, we need to train and hone our abilities."

"Like in a gym?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, but here we will be able to train without fearing harming any bystanders," Diana clarified. "For our mission to save Man's World, we must learn to save man himself," She added before pointing to a group of mannequins.

Diana had set up many mannequins dressed up as civilians next to a mountain of busted junk. The team of young heroes were unaware of what kind of training the Amazon princess had in mind, but it seemed to be a hazardous one.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Diana asked.

The rest of the young heroes were confused. They didn't know what Diana had in store for them, but they also knew that they couldn't stand still. They had to send someone in to get a feel of the land.

"I guess I'll go first," Nolan said, stepping forward, armed with his Iron Knight armor.

"Very well, Nolan. Or should I call you Iron Knight?" Diana asked.

"Iron Knight while we hero up, protect your secret identity after all," Iron Knight said as he stood next to Diana. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Diana grabbed hold of a large tire before throwing it at a large rusted truck on top of the pile.

"I can take a good guess," Iron Knight said, before he activated his repulsors.

Iron Knight boosted forward at high speeds in a fashion that resembled his father's flight. However, he couldn't quite get the flying down. It was more like a rather impressive jump as he landed in front of the mannequins. Underneath his iron mask, he looked at what he could do. The biggest threat that he saw was the large truck, but there was also some debris that could hurt the 'civilians' under it. He quickly raised his arms, blasting the large truck with a repulsor blast coming from both of his palms. As the truck was sent flying higher, Iron Knight then used his targeting systems to blast the bits of debris that would have hit the 'civilians' to dust.

"And that's how it's done!" Iron Knight said as he stood before those he had saved. For about ten seconds he was proud.

Sadly, he didn't manage to blast all the pieces as the tire that Diana threw crushed one of the 'civilians'.

"... Crap," Iron Knight said.

"Not a bad start, Iron Knight, but you were only one piece from a perfect save," Diana said. "We will do this as many times as we need to, until we can save people in our sleep. Supergirl, your turn!"

Supergirl cracked her knuckles as Iron Knight got back to the group, muttering something about improving his repulsors, and immediately getting into a discussion with Bumblebee.

Diana set up the same kind of exercise for Supergirl and got ready to do the same thing.

"Alright, Supergirl, GO!" Diana said before throwing another tire at another truck.

As the truck fell from the pile, Supergirl rocketed directly at the large pickup. She pulled back her right fist before unleashing a punch straight at the truck, breaking it to pieces. There was a small sonic boom before Supergirl stood floating above the ground with a proud smile on her face.

"Suck on that, Stark," Supergirl said with pride.

Back with the group, all but Iron Knight had aghast faces, confusing her a moment before she turned her head and saw what they were staring at as she covered her mouth in shock. Her punch had resulted in splintering the metal into shrapnel and wound up impaling all of the mannequins like some manner of horror show.

"I think I did a little better than you," Iron Knight said before turning to Johnny. "Are you sure that you should tease blondie over there?" He whispered to the Cajun.

"What can I say? She looks cute when she blushes," Johnny replied.

"Now! Let us continue!" Diana- no- Wonder Woman said.

* * *

The group of heroes were now in another part of the city. They entered a comic book store for Diana's next lesson on how to be a normal teenager. Barbara led the way for Diana.

"Normal teenager lesson number 3: Popular Culture. Every teen has to have some knowledge of the things people are into," Barbara said as she looked through different comic books. "This is all the culture you could ever want."

"You call this culture?" Zee asked as she looked at one of the comic books.

"I think that you are referring to a library or a museum," Nolan said.

Barbara was about to retort to the comments before she spotted the comic that Zee was holding.

"Oh my gosh!" Barbara said before grabbing the book from the sorceress. "Is this the Batman special annual limited edition?! I'd kill for this one!"

"What?! Barbara, we must be above such actions! You cannot murder someone for such a reason," Diana said.

"Easy there. Allow me to explain, cher. What Barbara said was what people call a form of expression," Johnny explained. "Words that are put together to express what they're feeling. But there isn't any ill will in them."

"Yes, like for instance you could say something like: I would kill for a hot dog," Jessica added before pointing to a hot dog stand outside of the store. "Now you try."

Diana gave it a thought before walking up to the hot dog salesman.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR A HOT DOG!" Diana exclaimed, scaring the salesman.

The hot dog salesman ran in fear of the supposed crazy woman, only for Diana to chase after him.

"Accept my money or die!" Diana chased after the man holding a few dollars.

"Maybe we should've shown her another example," Kara said before the group chased after their fearless leader.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, it was Barbara's turn to face Wonder Woman's challenge. There was a small group of people between a tall tree with a stuffed cat doll stuck in it.

Barbara was in her Batgirl costume and, having not been paying attention to the objective of the mission, rushed against the people in front of her. She threw her batarangs directly at some of the mannequins before they blew up. She jumped over the heads of the mannequins before turning her body and kicking them to the ground. She landed on her feet before throwing a pair of smoke bombs behind her which sent another group of mannequins to the ground. She then hit back a pair of the mannequins before jumping towards the tree and capturing the stuffed animal. Batgirl smiled at the supposed success of her trial only to see that the other young heroes weren't smiling. In fact, some were just completely flabbergasted with how she managed to fail such a simple task.

"Ooh… Those weren't bad guys, were they?" Batgirl asked, only receiving nods from the other heroes as a response.

"They were not," Johnny said.

"Ace, you're up next!" Wonder Woman called out.

Ace's costume, according to him, had been inspired by his father's old outfit. He wore a long tan duster coat over a purple and black padded shirt with black pants and armor-plated boots and shin guards.

He stepped forward as he faro shuffled a deck of cards, seemingly ready for anything that the Amazonian would throw at him.

His challenge came in the form of a mannequin locked inside a van. His goal was to get the mannequin out before it was to be crushed in a compactor. The giant electromagnet came online and began lifting the van high into the air. He took out a card and threw it with near pinpoint accuracy at the chain connecting the crane to the magnet, causing the van to drop back to Earth… and subsequently get crushed under the weight of the magnet, causing everyone present to wince at yet another failure.

"Heh heh… Did not think that one through…" Johnny chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Smooth, Ace. Real smooth," Supergirl chuckled.

"Zatanna, it is your turn to face your heroic task," Wonder Woman said.

"Allow me to show you how it's done," Zatanna said as she walked up to her challenge.

Diana placed several of the mannequins on a conveyor belt leading to a trash compactor. Zatanna was meant to stop the machine before the mannequins were turned into trash cubes.

"Ready... Begin!" Wonder Woman called out as the band moved the mannequins into the compactor.

Zatanna prepared herself to unleash her magic. She created orbs of magic in the palms of her hands before she fused them and commanded them to spiral around her body. Her eyes turned bright violet before calling the orb of magic to concentrate in her hands. Zatanna then threw the orb of magic, creating a hand that went straight for the controls that then simply switched off the machine.

The machine stopped, and Zatanna created a pair of magical hands that began to clap.

"Thank you, thank you," Zatanna celebrated herself. "I aim to impress."

However, she was not met with more applause, instead all the other members of the team looked at her in slight horror.

"Um Zee, you might want to give it another look," Johnny suggested as Batgirl pointed behind her.

Zatanna turned around and saw that all the mannequins had been turned into trash cubes.

"Oh… Um, my bad," Zatanna admitted.

* * *

Back in Diana's lessons on how to be a normal teenager, they had taken her to the one place she wasn't expecting. The team had taken Diana to a spa treatment, courtesy of Zee.

Most of the girls were having their nails done, while Zee was having a full body treatment and Diana was struggling against the workers. Johnny and Nolan were sitting on a couch, boredly waiting for the girls to finish their treatment. And right next to them was Kara, who simply looked at her phone.

"Normal teenage rule number 26: Manicure?" Barbara asked.

"As women we need to keep ourselves in prime condition," Zee said. "That means taking care of ourselves in all the right ways."

"You won't hear us complaining," Johnny said. "But why aren't you joining them, cher?" he asked Kara.

"I'm not the girly kind of girl, gumbo," Kara replied.

"Pity, you could do with some relaxation. Maybe a nice massage..." Johnny said, earning a blush from the blond.

Back with Diana, she struggled to relax into the mani-peti, feeling awkward at having her nails done.

"I am confused by this treatment. Are the toenails an important part of man's world?" She asked.

"Man, I've never seen callouses like these before," One of the spa workers commented, "Time to break out the big guns," She said as she got out a sander.

"WEAPON!" Diana exclaimed as she drew a sword and chased the spa worker, abruptly ending the group's relaxation.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Bumblebee had shrunken down and pulled out her rocket launchers. She stood before the junkyard dog that Supergirl had caught and held by the chain. Green Lantern tied a steak on the face of one of the mannequins while trying not to gag.

Wonder Woman gave a sign to Supergirl and the Girl of Steel released the massive canine.

Bumblebee pressed the trigger on her controllers, hoping that her rockets would fire in the right direction. But the armor backfired and the shot flew backwards. In a panic, Bumblebee flew away from the dog as it barked and chased after her.

Bumblebee managed to get away and hid behind Iron Knight as the dog chewed the steak off of the mannequin's face. She passed out on Iron Knight's shoulder as he patted her on the back for comfort.

Just then, the dog tore off the mannequin's face and ran off with it with the hero's chasing after it.

Green Lantern went next. A group of mannequins were gathered under a large crane that Batgirl was using.

"Alright, Green Lantern, you are to defeat the large machine before it can hurt anyone," Wonder Woman instructed.

"No, I cannot. I will not resort to violence," Green Lantern said firmly.

Wonder Woman let out a sigh before walking away.

Green Lantern, seeing this, decided that she still needed to do something. She created a safe around the mannequins that she was charged to protect and then pushed them out of harm's way. She felt quite proud of herself, but Wonder Woman pointed at their friends before the crane fell down on them catching both Supergirl and Ace in its steel jaws.

"Oh," Green Lantern said.

The iron jaws didn't last long as Supergirl easily pushed them open, freeing herself and Ace.

"Remind me to call you whenever I'm in a tight spot, cher," Ace said with a smile.

* * *

In a cinema, the team were regretfully watching a cheesy and downright bad romance movie. Johnny and Nolan were playing a game of cards while the movie played, Kara was sleeping, Diana was utterly confused, and the rest of the girls were strangely immersed in the film.

"What is going on?" Diana asked.

"A bad movie that insults the human intellect," Nolan said. "And satirises the teenage life to appeal to the tween girl demographic."

"Twenty bucks that I'll never see again," Johnny added.

"Don't listen to them, Diana. Josh is telling Amber that he is in love with Caren, but is afraid that she doesn't feel the same because she hasn't texted him," Karen explained with a sigh. "Isn't it romantic?"

"There's at least ten things that are far more romantic than that," Nolan muttered.

"On that we can agree, mon ami," Johnny replied.

Just then, the movie had arrived at the supposed climax of the story in which the protagonist and the love interest were about to kiss. However, this was misunderstood by a certain warrior princess.

"Beware Caren, he means to attack you!" Diana claimed before pulling out her sword.

Diana jumped at the screen and began to slice it into pieces.

"Well that at least spares us the last thirty minutes of the movie," Nolan said, holding back a smile as Karen lightly punched him in the shoulder.

As they all walked out of the theater (Nolan having paid for the damaged screen), he decided to point out the obvious, "Guys, I am not really sure that any of this is working. I mean, we have tried just about everything and we're only sort of there."

"No, come on, there has to be somewhere we can get an uptight warrior princess to unwind!" Jessica said, as they all stood and thought.

"Wait, I think I got it! Follow me!" Barbara said dramatically before sprinting off.

"... We are never giving her an energy drink," Nolan said.

"Agreed," Everyone else said together as they followed.

* * *

The group of heroes had arrived to where Barbara was leading them: The Metropolis Boardwalk. They watched as the lights came to life, with people coming in with a chance at relieving the stress of the day.

The team saw how teens, adults, and families went on to the arcade, bumper cars, ferris wheel, roller coaster, and merry go round before they joined in on the fun.

Nolan and Karen worked together against one of the arcade games. They easily broke the machine's record and were dubbed the new champions of the game.

Kara tried her luck at the games that tested strength. With a swift swing of the mallet, she shattered the bell to the applause of Johnny.

Jessica and Zatanna played air hockey with one another. They swiftly struck the disk, sending it against the other until Zatanna managed to score a point with a swift come back.

Barbara dragged Diana to the ski ball corner of the arcade where she showed her how to score points on the machine. After showing her how to throw the ball, Diana was given the next one. She narrowed her eyes before sending the ball rolling with a little too much strength. The ball crashed through the ramp, leaving a hole in it. Ironically, this led to a whole bunch of tickets to be spewed out by the machine.

After getting Diana a green stuffed bunny, the teens were laughing about how bizarre and fun the day had been.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I believe that the only way to end this evening on a high note would be with frosting!" Zee said, pointing to the best sweet spot in Metropolis.

The group looked at the place that Zee was referring to. The sign read "Sweet Justice" and the place was the best teenage hangout in the city. The group entered the establishment, only to be struck with all sorts of sweet aromas.

Barbara wasted no time before gluing her face to the glass counter. Behind the glass were several cakes and baked treats that tickled the sweet tooth of anyone that came in.

"Wow, where has this place been all my life?" Barbara asked before two people appeared from the other side of the counter.

The first one was a light skinned young man with blond hair and blue eyes, and the second one was a Hispanic young man with short black hair and brown eyes. They wore matching white shirts, black pants and white hats on them. These were Barry Allen and Sam Alexander.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Barry asked.

"Hey Barry. Hey Sam," Everyone, save for Diana and Barbara, greeted the two young men behind the counter.

"What can we get you?" Sam asked before Barry zoomed through them.

"The usual? Usual? Usual? Usual?" Barry asked repeatedly to Nolan, Karen, Jessica, Zee, Kara and Johnny before stopping himself when he spotted Diana and Barbara.

Just as Diana and Barbara were about to say anything, Zee cut them off.

"Barbara will have the Kitten Layered Cake with sprinkles on it, and Diana will have the Death by Chocolate," Zee said, which made Diana pull out a mace. "Figure of speech, Diana," Zee added before pushing the weapon away.

"Alright, we'll bring that out to you in a minute," Sam said after taking the order.

"Hope you like your orders," Barry added.

"We shall see, Barry and Sam," Diana said. "I shall expect your text messages in three days time," She added, leaving the two employees a little confused.

A few minutes later, the group had gotten their orders and were enjoying the sugary treats. Diana however, was looking at the dish with some suspicion.

"Give it a try, Diana," Nolan suggested. "It won't bite you,"

Diana took Nolan's advice and ate a spoonful of the chocolate. Her eyes went wide with delight. She dropped her spoon before plunging her face into the bowl like a starving animal. She devoured the entire treat before pulling her face away.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," Diana said before her eyes landed on Karen's plate. "Are you going to eat that?!"

"Karen, slowly give her the dessert," Nolan said with caution.

Karen did as he suggested before Nolan pushed his own slice of cake towards Diana. The Amazon princess quickly began to swallow all the treats that were placed before her, "Friends! We must celebrate every victory here! For this tastes better than any reward that Elysium could bestow upon us!" Diana said before she chugged down a whole milkshake.

"Remember when I said we shouldn't give Barbara an energy drink?" Nolan asked.

"Oui," Johnny replied.

"We should also keep Diana away from sugary treats," Nolan added.

"Agreed," Everyone replied.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" A voice called out, grabbing the group's attention.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Not much to say on this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the trials and errors of the team in their training. Which was your favorite failure?**

**A small bit of trivia for this story: I originally wanted to call this story #MarvelMethod (in reference to the show's episode names) but Fanfiction doesn't allow the "#" sign in story or chapter titles, so there you go.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, favorite, and follow. Until next time, to all you True Believers out there, I proudly say "Excelsior!"**


	5. HeroUp

**Since this is a really long chapter (Over 6,000 words long), I won't keep you. So let's go straight to the story.**

* * *

**#HeroUp**

The heroes all turned to the source of the commotion. The owners of the establishment along with several of the patrons stood in front of a squad of robots.

"We refused your offer, now get out of here," The owner's wife said to the robots.

"Citizens, by order of the city council this establishment is to be demolished," the robot said in its cold, mechanical voice.

"You can't do that," the owner said before turning to his trusted employees. "Barry, get our lawyer. Sam, call the cops."

"Yes sir," both Barry and Sam replied.

Back with the team of heroes, they were unsure of what was going on.

"Those are city construction bots, they were hired by the city to demolish and destroy abandoned buildings," Nolan said.

"But don't the buildings have to be abandoned for that?" Karen asked.

"This isn't right," Diana said, getting in her combat position.

Back with the robots, they were done talking and now they were about to do what they were programmed to do.

"Citizens, you have thirty seconds to vacate the premises before its demolition," the robot said before the robots pulled out different weapons.

"We can't let them do this," Johnny said as he slowly pulled out one of his cards.

"But they work for the city, this would be us breaking the law," Jessica said.

"You have ten seconds," the robot called out.

"Sometimes you've got to break the rules to save people," Diana said.

"In that case, it's time to hero up, team!" Nolan said before pulling out his armor.

"Times up-!" The robot began before being kicked by Wonder Woman.

The robot was crushed under the heel of Wonder Woman's boot. She stares at the other bots as they surround her. But before they could attack her, the rest of the team jumped between the robots and their friend.

"You tin cans best get out while you still can," Supergirl threatened.

"Well said, cher," Ace said, winking at Supergirl.

"Attack!" Wonder Woman said before they jumped at the robots.

Wonder Woman punched another robot just as it was about to smash a table. She then threw the mechanical tin can towards another of its brethren that was about to smash a booth.

Iron Knight fired a repulsor blast, taking out the weapons that the robots were using. He then spotted a couple of kids using a set of virtual reality goggles that seemed to have them in, for lack of a better term, a braindead trance as they were about to be set upon by the demolition bots. He flew quickly after them and got them out of the way.

"You should really put those things away," Iron Knight said before going back into the fight.

Supergirl punched through the robots and through some of the walls as well. She dusted herself before throwing another bot into the ground.

A short distance away, Ace took out a trio of cards.

"Y'all wanna play with Ace? Here, take a card!" He said as he tossed them expertly at a small cluster of robots that about to take out the counter, embedding them into the metal where they then blew holes into the robots' chassis, "House wins," He commented casually.

Zatanna fired a blast of magic, freezing the robots in place before they got turned into actual tin cans. She began to spin the cans about her before launching them at another robot before it could shatter the floor.

Batgirl threw her batarangs at two of the robots. Electric charges fried the two robots before they dropped to the ground.

"We need to get the robots out of here before they destroy the place with everyone in it," Batgirl called out.

"I'm on it," Green Lantern said before creating a green net construct.

She aimed it at all the remaining patrons and pulled them all out of Sweet Justice before creating a shield to block the axe of one of the robots.

Bumblebee flew through the bakery, looking for any other people that could still be inside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that all the 'civilians' were no longer in Sweet Justice. But the relief didn't last long. Bumblebee was then cut off by another robot armed with flamethrowers.

"Oh come on, who designed these things!?" Bumblebee asked.

Bumblebee flew away as the robot chased after her. She tried to activate her rocket launchers but they jammed once more, forcing her to continue fleeing. Bumblebee then saw that she was face to face with a wall, she turned around and saw the robot charging after her. She mustered her courage and quickly flew over the robot, allowing it to crash against the wall.

"I did it…? I did it!" Bumblebee cheered before the robot came back in through the hole.

"Eep!" She squeaked out before a familiar charging noise came from behind her, suddenly followed by the loud blast of a repulsor beam, blowing a hole through the robot.

"Need a hand, Bumblebee?" Iron Knight asked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bumblebee said while hugging Iron Knight's helmet in her miniature size.

However, the celebration didn't last long as Iron Knight was blindsided by a robot wildly swinging a sledgehammer into his back, sending him crashing into the display case and counter.

Things weren't going well for the other heroes either as they were all either overwhelmed by the robots' numbers or outmatched due to their lack of experience in this kind of situation. Needless to say, things began to go downhill when Batgirl dodge a swing of a hammer that narrowly missed her head, only for it to strike a load-bearing pillar in the middle of the shop, destabilizing the structure.

"Get out! Everyone, clear out!" Iron Knight exclaimed as everyone made a run for it, clearing out of the sweet shop and getting a safe distance from the collapsing building.

Not a second after they were clear did the building fall in on itself, completely and utterly destroyed. Staring in wide-eyed disbelief, the group of teenage superheroes didn't even bother acknowledging the robots when they said, "We thank you for your cooperation," as they left.

"Well that could've gone better," Ace said.

"At least no one got hurt, right?" Batgirl said.

"Speak for yourself. Ow," Iron Knight retorted, nursing his aching armored back.

"I don't get it, why would the city want to destroy this place?" Bumblebee asked as she helped Iron Knight up.

"It's strange, and to do it when it was still full of people is messed up," Supergirl said.

As the group conversed over what had happened, Batgirl went into the ruins of the former sweet shop before spotting something amongst the debris. Moving aside some bricks, she found an emblem that seemed familiar to her. Then, like a light coming on in her head, she recognized the insignia.

"Guys, I know who's responsible for this!" She said as she held up the emblem, "It was none other than Lex Luthor!"

This earned a gasp from the rest of the team. But it also raised many questions.

"But that doesn't make sense," Zatanna said. "Lex Luthor is one of the youngest billionaires in the world. Why would he want to demolish a bakery like Sweet Justice?"

"I agree, Lex may be a bit of a social Darwinist and a little too full of himself, but he would never send his own machines to destroy a place like this. After all, what would he gain from destroying a sweet shop of all things?" Iron Knight asked.

"Maybe he didn't like the Snickerdoodles," Ace suggested, earning a snort from Supergirl.

"You think someone highjacked those murder bots?" Supergirl asked.

"If they were, it still leaves the question of why attack Sweet Justice? A competitor trying to get Lex into trouble?" Green Lantern asked.

"Doubt it, if you plan on getting someone like Luthor in trouble with the law, you'd need a lot more than this," Iron Knight said.

"It doesn't matter, we must find the ones responsible for this act of heresy," Wonder Woman said before turning around. "We must find them and bring them to justice-Oh no…"

Everyone turned to where Wonder Woman was looking at and found themselves looking at a fog covered pier.

"Did the weather forecast say anything about fog?" Batgirl asked.

"It is worse than the oracle of weather…" Wonder Woman said. "Sisters, brothers… Meet my mother,"

From the thick fog, the silhouette stepped forward before taking the form of a tall, blonde woman wearing golden armor and a long grey cape. She was then followed by a small army of equally powerful-looking women that looked like they could rip apart Iron Knight's armor to pieces with ease.

"This certainly wasn't what I was expecting," Supergirl said.

"Diana, don't take this the wrong way, but your mom looks like a final boss," Batgirl whispered.

"I pity anyone who has to ask her to date Diana," Ace said in an attempt to alleviate the situation's tension, but he only got a hand over his mouth courtesy of Supergirl.

"You look prettier when you keep your mouth shut," Supergirl said before realizing what she said. "And yes I know how that sounded," She added, already able to tell that he was smirking underneath her palm.

"Diana," Diana's mother spoke, "You are in so much trouble, young lady," She stated firmly.

"But mother-" Wonder Woman began.

"No buts, young lady! Disguising yourself and participating in the trials against my wishes! And then you go stealing a boat to go to Man's World!" Diana's mother counted.

"What?! But I thought you said it was your destiny to save the world of Man, wasn't it?" Batgirl asked.

"She has no such destiny! We'll return to Themyscira this instant and once there you will be grounded for the rest of your immortal life," Diana's mother said before grabbing Diana by the ear and pulling her away.

The team was unsure of what to do. On one hand, Diana had lied to them and there was no way they could take on an army of Amazonian warriors. But on the other hand, she was their friend and they had to do something.

"Um, excuse me ma'am," Batgirl said, getting the attention of Diana's mother. "We didn't quite catch your name."

"And who would you be, little woman?" Diana's mother asked.

"I'm Batgirl, a friend of your daughter, Mrs…" Batgirl replied.

"Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons," The now named Hippolyta finished. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Well, um, you see… we're a superhero team and we kinda need our leader back," Batgirl said.

"You mean… my daughter?" Hippolyta growled.

"Yes, that's what she means, your royal highness," Iron Knight said, stepping next to Batgirl. "Your daughter believes that we can do good and help the world. So you can take her, but you aren't taking her without a fight."

This little speech/threat of Iron Knight's managed to get Ace to sigh. He grabbed Supergirl's hand before kissing the back of her palm and walking to where his friends were standing.

"You really need to have thick armor to do something this crazy, Stark," Ace said as he shuffled one of his card decks. "But, you'll need an Ace up your sleeve to survive this. So mes amis, is this a private fight or can anyone be dealt in on the action?"

"You know they'll murder you, right?" Supergirl asked Ace before floating next to him.

"I think we have a good hand to even the odds, cher," Ace replied as the rest of the young heroes gathered around them.

"In that case, Queen Hippolyta, what'll it be?" Iron Knight asked while charging his repulsor blasts.

Queen Hippolyta's eyes were utterly filled with anger and malcontent at the audacity that this armored man was taking with her.

"No man has ever had the nerve to threaten me and lived to tell about it," Hippolyta said as her warriors prepared for battle.

"Please, wait! Mother... I surrender myself to you, just don't hurt my friends," Wonder Woman said.

"Finally you see reason, Diana," Hippolyta said before turning to the other heroes. "You were lucky tonight. But don't try this again."

With that said, Hippolyta, Wonder Woman, and the rest of the Amazons returned to their ship and sailed back to the sea, the group of young heroes left to wonder what to do now without their leader.

The team of heroes could only look in shock, knowing that their friend had just surrendered.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"Diana just sacrificed her freedom to save us," Batgirl said.

"That's a real hero right there," Green Lantern added.

"So... what now?" Supergirl asked.

"I guess do as she did, and give up, cher," Ace said, his voice sounding downtrodden as he began to walk away, adjusting his coat as he did.

"So that's it then? Give up? What about all that Diana had put us through today? All that we worked for? We worked so hard!" Batgirl said.

"And look where that got us, petite!" Ace all but yelled as he turned to face them, startling the group a bit, "She expects us to save the world, but look at us! We can't even save a bakery! We're nothin' but a ragtag group of losers! Face it… We ain't no heroes…" He said with a small sigh, looking sadly at the pavement.

"Maybe not, but we can be better. Once you hit rock bottom, there's nowhere to go but up," Iron Knight said. "We may not be able to save the day, but we can at least give the fight a chance. We can avenge the wrongs done to innocent people."

"And be what?" Ace asked.

"We can be Avengers," Bumblebee said with a hopeful smile as Batgirl stepped up to the front of the group.

"Now, let's go get our friend back!" She said with a determined smile.

"You heard the lady, let's go," Iron Knight said, earning a smile from the rest of the group.

Supergirl looked at Ace with a look of empathy.

"You coming?" Supergirl asked.

"What makes you think that this time it'll be different?" Ace asked.

"Dunno, but I could use an Ace up my sleeve," Supergirl said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

At this, he couldn't help but give a halfhearted smirk before stepping up to follow the team's lead.

"Does anyone have any idea how we're supposed to catch up to what I can only assume are magical ships?" Bumblebee asked, pointing where the ships were already far out to sea. Miles off shore already.

"With a little magic of our own, duh." Zatanna added and, with a wave of her hand and a flash of purple, they found themselves standing on-

"An actual magic carpet!? That's so cool!" Batgirl said excitedly.

"And so defying the laws of physics, and so many other things," Nolan added.

"Stop questioning the magic," Supergirl shrugged, hovering beside the carpet.

"I can't. It's not in my nature. Plus, if I am about to die fighting Amazons, I feel like I deserve some answers."

"We can get into the logic of magic some other time, Nolan. For now, we need to save Diana," Karen said in a surprisingly firm tone as she shrunk down as the group took off toward the boat carrying their friend.

Wanting to take the stealth approach, as suggested by Batgirl, Nolan begrauginly decided to ride along with her, Ace, and Zatanna on the crime against science that was the flying carpet, as his suit still wasn't capable of flight.

Upon arriving against the side of the vessel, the group quietly snuck aboard and spotted Diana near the bow of the boat, looking off into the distance in misery. Barbara gave a few hand signals to the group that nobody understood before breaking off on her own to get closer to Diana.

"Maybe we should have thought of a plan?" Karen whispered to the others.

They nodded, trying to figure what all of Batgirl's signs were supposed to mean.

"I think it had something to do with manure," Ace guessed.

"What gave you that idea?" Supergirl asked.

Ace just shrugged.

As the rest of the team debated on what they were supposed to do, Batgirl scurried around the ship. She kept herself to the shadows and out of the gaze of any warrior Amazon, ducking around several barrels of rations. She peeked out of the corner of one of the barrels and spotted Diana, looking down in shame. Batgirl tried to get Diana's attention, but she couldn't hear her. She then moved in closer to her friend while keeping as quietly as possible.

"Psst, Diana-" Batgirl whispered.

"What are you doing, Barbara?" Wonder Woman asked, not bothering to whisper.

"We're here to rescue you," Batgirl replied in a whisper.

"We?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, me and the te-" Batgirl started, gesturing behind her only to find the team had already been captured, most of them being held by the ear like punished children.

"This is humiliating," Ace said as he winced at the pain.

"At least you aren't being carried like a baby," Iron Knight said, having been subdued and slung over one soldiers shoulder.

"Touche," Ace replied.

At that comment, Queen Hippolyta stepped before Batgirl with a scowl on her face.

"I see your friends are persistent, Diana. I commend that," Hippolyta said. "Now, throw them overboard."

"What? No, mother don't!" Wonder Woman begged.

Meanwhile, the group used this chance to break free from their predicament.

Supergirl punched the Amazon that held her and Zatanna, sending her flying about a quarter mile before splash landing into the ocean.

Ace pulled out a card out of his sleeve. He charged it before slipping it into the pocket of the Amazon that held him and Iron Knight. The card blew up, sending the Amazon away and freeing them both from the hold.

Iron Knight used this chance to fire his repulsor blast at the Amazon that held both Bumblebee and Green Lantern. The Amazon was sent back against the ship's starboard side, releasing the remaining two heroines.

"Why didn't we just do this from the start?" Supergirl said as the team started fighting the Amazons.

"We wanted to try the sneaky approach," Ace replied before throwing a card directly at another Amazon before blowing up. "Remember?"

"Oh, right," Supergirl said before being tackled by a large Amazon warrior.

Iron Knight blocked the swing of an Amazon sword with his hand before being kicked backwards. He got back to his feet before firing his repulsors at her.

Bumblebee flew between the different Amazon warriors, managing to make them hit each other instead of her. The warriors then jumped at her only for Bumblebee to fly above them.

"I did it!" Bumblebee cheered before noticing the two warriors charging at her.

Green Lantern engaged with another Amazon, defending herself with a shield construct that seemed to hold up well against the Amazon's sword strikes.

Zatanna fired a blast of magic at one of the Amazons, encasing her in an iron box with chains wrapped around her.

"Let's see you get out of that tight spot," Zatanna said.

The Amazon then simply used her greater strength to bust out of the box.

"Oh," Zatanna said before a charged card sent the Amazon overboard.

"You're welcome," Ace said as he ducked under a swing of the sword.

Wonder Woman couldn't believe that her friends had done this for her, and that they were holding some ground against warriors of her home. Impressive as that was, and as much as she appreciated it, she was also aware they couldn't keep this up forever. They had to know that too, and yet there they were.

"We aren't going to let you go without a fight, Diana!" Jessica called out, doing her best to block and dodge.

"You told us that we could be heroes, and save the world," Zatanna said before firing another blast of magic.

"But we can't do it without you! We're a mess without you," Bumblebee said before flying away from the Amazons that were chasing her.

"We need more than a leader, Diana," Supergirl called, in the middle of an arm wrestling match with one of the soldiers.

"We need a Wonder Woman!" Iron Knight finished before taking the full brunt of a warhammer to the chest, sending him flying into a stack of crates and taking out few plates of armor.

"Please help us! We need you, now!" Ace called out, sending some of his cards against the Amazons and helping Iron Knight back to his feet.

Wonder Woman had heard enough, her friends needed her. She jumped forward and stood between Iron Knight and the other Amazons. She clashed her bracelets together, creating a powerful shockwave that sent away the incoming Amazon warriors.

"You will not harm my friends," Wonder Woman said.

"Diana! What are you doing?" Hippolyta asked, stepping in front of the warriors.

"Mother, it is true that I went against your wishes, but I am 317 years of age, and I couldn't stay away from the world any longer," Wonder Woman said. "You taught me that the duty of an Amazon was to save Man's World, and rescue them from their darker tendencies. I cannot look away from the people that need me, not without turning my back on all you've taught me."

Hippolyta and the other Amazons were moved by Wonder Woman's words. She knew that her daughter was right, but as a mother she couldn't just sit idly by and see her only daughter to go out into battle.

"Diana, you don't understand. The World of Man is a dangerous world and people rarely change," Hippolyta explained as she kneeled to her daughter's eye level. "They don't deserve you."

"But I will not be fighting alone," Wonder Woman said, turning to her friends and teammates, who looked a little worse for wear. "I have a team that will help me face the challenges of this world."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter as they both held back the tears. They hugged each other and held it for at least a minute until they let each other go.

"If you ever wish to go home, you will always be welcomed, Diana," Hippolyta said. "And please write from time to time."

"I will, mother. I will," Wonder Woman replied.

With those words being exchanged, Wonder Woman stepped onto the magical carpet that the team had used to get there. The carpet turned around and began making its way back to Metropolis. The team cheered as they managed to get their friend back.

"I cannot thank you all enough for coming to help me," Wonder Woman said. "You are the best team of friends any Amazon can hope for."

"You'd have done the same thing for any of us, Diana," Batgirl said.

"Yeah, too bad that Iron Knight's armor got beat up during that fight," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Don't worry, Karen. I'll have this hunk of junk back in working order in less than a day or two max," Iron Knight said with his armor now falling to pieces.

"Now that that's settled, what are we going to do about Lex, mes amis?" Ace asked. "We still don't know why he sent his robots to destroy Sweet Justice."

"We should go ask him himself," Supergirl suggested. "Show him who he's messing with."

"Or we could just face off against the robots once more," Batgirl said, getting everyone's attention.

The team followed her hand and saw that an entire battalion of demolition robots was heading toward the Metropolis boardwalk.

"We got to stop them before they destroy the pier! Green Lantern, give us a boost!" Wonder Woman said.

Green Lantern created a rocket construct that gave them the boost they needed to reach the pier just as the demolition robots arrived.

The team stood against the demolition robots, ready to fight.

Just as the heroes were about to battle the robots, a large mechanical suit stepped to the front of the battalion.

"Alright, Luthor, we know you're the one behind this so why don't you show your shiny bald head and spill why you're doing this!" Supergirl demanded.

"Yes, Lex Luthor, show yourself!" Wonder Woman added.

"Lex? You think I'm Lex?" a voice said coming from the robot. To the group's surprise, it did not sound like the young man that they were thinking was leading this charge, but rather that of a girl, and a young one at that.

Suddenly, the tinted glass on the chest of the giant mech brightened to reveal its seemingly empty cockpit.

"Oh, wait, hold on," The voice said before the pilot seat was adjusted so that the face of a young, blond-haired girl in pigtails was sitting in view of the heroes.

"As I was saying: Ha! You think I'm Lex Luthor? No, you are up against none other than the great Lena Luthor!" The young girl exclaimed before laughing maniacally.

"... Who?" Supergirl asked the question that was on most of the group's minds.

"Are you kidding me?! Lena Luthor? World's greatest and youngest criminal mastermind?" Lena asked in a vain effort to try and jog their memories.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're that really bratty kid sister of Lex's," Nolan remembered. "You were always making trouble and throwing tantrums when you didn't get your way. So why are you doing this? Not tall enough to get on one of the rides?"

"Nolan Stark. Of course you'd be here. You and my brother think you're _so smart_, but you're not," Lena said.

"I've made this plan to get rid of you and every single stupid teenager in the city! I was the one that hacked into Lex's demolition bots to destroy every single place where you dumb teens go to hang out, forcing you to go into the virtual world of my redesigned LexGoggles where you'll be trapped forever! And once all of you are out of the way, the children will rule Metropolis!"

Lena laughed as if she had just revealed a great manipulation that brought the world to its knees.

The heroes, however, were not reacting at all.

"That is the dumbest plan I've ever heard," Supergirl said flatly.

"_**You're**_ the dumbest plan I've ever heard!" Lena retorted.

"I'd like you to retract that statement, petite," Ace said. "Lest you face the wrath of a Royal Flush."

"Robots, destroy everything on this pier!" Lena ordered.

The robots charged at the different games and shops of the Metropolis Boardwalk.

The heroes attacked the demolition robots with everything they had. Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around the robots before flinging them at the sea. Green Lantern created a bulldozer construct that plowed away a swath of bots. Zatanna pulled a pair of rings out of her sleeves before throwing them at the robots, pulling them apart. One of the robots took a swing at Iron Knight, who managed to dodge before attempting to blast it away with a repulsor blast, only for it to shoot out a few sparks instead.

"You've got to be kidding me," He muttered, "Guys! My power system's damaged! I can't stop these things!" He said as he ducked and weaved around a couple of swinging saw blades before Batgirl swooped in and got him to a relatively safe spot on the battlefield.

"Stay here, we'll take care of the robots," Batgirl said before jumping back into the fight.

"Like I'm gonna be benched at this point," Nolan said as he spotted Lena going on a rampage, his suit's scanners picking up on a transmission frequency. "That's it! Guys, we have to take down Lena's war suit! It's sending signals to the robots!"

The rest of the heroes heard what their friend had told them. They turned to face the war suit.

"If we can fry the suit's circuits, we can shut it down! We just need something that draws a lot of power!" Bumblebee said.

Ace spotted a guitar and a large applyfier, making an idea pop into his mind. A smile appeared across his face as he jumped over a robot before he threw a charged card at them. He picked both the amp and the guitar.

"I believe this'll do the trick, petite," Ace said, holding up the guitar.

"Leave that one to me. I always short circuit my house when I play," Supergirl said before Ace threw her the guitar.

"Perfect! Now we just need to up the power output to bypass the wattage, turn the thing up to eleven and then all we need to do is connect it to the war suit," Iron Knight said as he got ahold of the amplifier and began to tinker with the piece of sound equipment.

"No way. You can do that? If we make it through this, can you do that for mine?" Supergirl asked.

"First we gotta make it through this," Batgirl said, joining up with the group, "I managed to hack the suit enough to find schematics for it. According to these, there's a massive power source near the core of the suit. We can plug the amp in by feeding it through this thermal exhaust port on the bottom of the torso," She explained.

"How we supposed to get it up there? According to this thing, that hole is tiny," Ace pointed out.

"... I'll do it," Karen spoke up.

"Karen?" Nolan asked, looking at his friend.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl asked in concern.

"No, but it's the right thing to do. What other choice do we have?" She said, her voice steeling itself.

"You're doing a brave thing, Karen," Nolan said, raising his faceplate to smile at the shorter girl.

"Alright. We'll keep these bots busy while you work on that amp! Work fast!" Supergirl said as she rocketed off to aid in the fight. Ace and Batgirl followed suit, relaying the plan to Jessica, Diana, and Zatanna.

"Green Lantern, Batgirl, get Iron Knight in as close as possible to the suit. The rest of us can keep her busy while Karen moves," Wonder Woman added.

They all nodded and scattered, Zatanna taking up the front using her magic to create several duplicates of herself, none of which Lena could actually hit in her War Suit due to the fact that the real one was sitting comfortably on her head.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman used her lasso to hold down one of Lena's arms as Supergirl went to try and restrain the other. Ace and Batgirl were slowly picking off robots, and Green Lantern used a construct of remote control kart to get Iron Knight in close.

"Come on, nearly there," Iron Knight muttered, working feverishly on the amp, and not even paying any real attention to the many times the robots nearly took his head clean off.

"Got it! Batgirl, take it away!" He said tossing it to her as she shot a grapple up and onto Lena's suit near the amps plug in cable.

Within the suit Karen had just managed to get the other end plugged directly in, when it was yanked out from the other side, 'After all this we should have sprung for a longer cord.' Karen thought, barely managing to grab the cord's end and pull it back towards the core.

Meanwhile, Lena screamed from within the cockpit of her suit and it blasted off into the air, "Say goodbye to your stupid pier suckers!" She called out.

"Now or never, Kara!" Ace called out.

"Working on it!" Batgirl said from where she was just barely managing to hold onto the robot. When she managed to get a firm stance, she took the guitar from her back and tossed it to Supergirl.

"Alright, brat time for your lullaby!" She declared taking out a Super shield guitar pick and slamming a power chord. The noise was deafening and inside Karen was just out of reach or the power input. She sighed, coming to a conclusion. She took a deep breath and shoved her arm into the core just as the electricity rant through the cord and her.

The shock knocked Batgirl off of the robot only to be caught by Supergirl as Lena's suit short circuited, and began it's plummet to the ground.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATED! NO FAIR!" Lena screamed before her suit hit the ground knocking those nearby off their feet. The Demolition Drones shut off as did the VR Headsets. For a moment they all stood smiling until.

"Bumblebee! Come in! Karen!? Please tell me you're alright!" Nolan said, trying to get a hold of her through the comm, only to be met with static.

"She got out right? Right!?" Batgirl asked worried as Iron Knight began to dig through the metal, there was a flash of yellow and there was Karen lying on her side.

"Bumblebee!" They all cried out.

Bumblebee turned on her side before she took off her helmet. She moaned before she looked at her friends.

"Did we win?" Bumblebee asked as a yellow highlight appeared on her left bun.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did," Nolan said as he helped her to her feet.

"Love your new look Bumblebee," Zatanna said, pointing to the highlight. "What's your secret?"

"Courage!" Wonder Woman said while hugging both Bumblebee and Nolan in a bear hug.

Just then, several police cars arrived at the pier, followed by many civilians that had witnessed the battle. The people gathered around the downed robot and the formed team of superheroes. They began to cheer their victory as another car arrived just as Lena was crawling out of the wrecked war suit.

"There she is mom, I told you she stole my stuff," Lex said as he got out of the family car along with his mother.

"Lena, you are in so much trouble, young lady!" The Luthor matriarch claimed in a stern tone.

Lena was then placed in the backseat of the car before her mother shut the door. Lena cried out how unfair this was and how the heroes had cheated.

"I'm sorry about your things being broken, Lex," The Luthor matriarch apologized.

"Don't worry mom, I'm just happy the little girl wasn't hurt," Lex said before he and Lena blew raspberries at each other. "Don't worry mom, I'll have this cleared in a minute."

"Don't worry Lex, I got it covered," Nolan said, getting Lex's attention. "I figured you had your hands full with your own family."

Lex forced a smile on his face.

"Why thank you, Nolan, you're such a pal," Lex said. "Not ready to say goodbye to the best Snickerdoodles in Metropolis," He said before walking away, narrowing his eyes at Nolan and the team of heroes.

People cheered as they gathered around the group of teenage heroes who had saved the day. The newly formed team soaking up and basking in the praise.

"Man, I love this job," Ace said, waving to the crowd.

Just then, some reporters arrived on the scene and quickly surrounded the group of heroes, bombarding them with questions.

"Though, this I could live without," Supergirl said.

"You get used to it, I promise," Iron Knight sighed, having lowered his faceplate, but she could practically hear him rolling his eyes a bit.

The reporters got closer and demanded answers to their questions. Amongst the crowd of reporters a young woman with black hair done in a messy bun and pencils in it pushed through the crowd.

"Lois Lane, Metropolis High's Daily Planetoid," She said, "What exactly are you guys calling yourselves?"

The group looked a tad confused a minute.

"Well come on, you guys are a team of superheroes, right? You gotta have a name," She furthered.

Thinking a moment, Iron Knight smiled underneath his helmet before stepping forward and addressing the crowd of reporters.

"We put this team together for one simple purpose: To make a difference in the world. We want to save lives, right wrongs, and avenge the innocent people that have been harmed by those who seek to do the world harm. Quite simply, you can call us… The Avengers."

* * *

**Man, this was a long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and please make sure to review, favorite, and follow for more. Big thanks to my co-authors awsomerebel55 and Batmarcus for helping write this. 'Til next time, I say to you all "'Nuff said."**


	6. HomeBase

**Welcome one and all to the fifth chapter of Marvel Method! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, we had some trouble with this since it's a completely original piece, so sorry if it feels a little clunky. With that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

**#HomeBase**

Just outside the city limits of Metropolis, near the edge of the bustling city, Nolan Stark stood, letting out a breath. He was tired. This had been an exhausting couple of weeks since the team came together, but he was sure they were going to like this.

'_Now, I should probably work on some new designs for my armor. The joints have been feeling a tad sluggish,_' He thought as he pulled out his phone and opened the team's group chat.

**NS: **_**Hey everyone, can you all meet me at this address tomorrow? **_

He sent that along with the address and simply waited, excited and kind of impatient. Maybe Barbara was starting to rub off on him. He decided to worry about that later as his phone vibrated.

**KB: **_**Sure, I was wondering what you've been up to anyway. **_

**ZZ: **_**Daddy and I have no shows Saturday so why not? **_

**BG: **_**Is it official team business!? **_

**NS: **_**Technically, but it's also a surprise. Trust me, you guys will love it.**_

**KD: **_**This had better be good Stark. **_

**JL: **_**I'll be there. **_

**JC:** _**I've got some stuff to do, but I'll make it when I can.**_

**DP: **_**Nolan! How have you become trapped within this device?  
**_**  
NS: **_**Right, we never finished the cell phone lesson. Don't worry, Diana, I'm fine.**_

**NS: **_**Since you'll all be there, I'll see you all tomorrow.**_

With that, Nolan put his phone away and made his way home.

* * *

The next day, the team were all headed to the location Nolan had sent them with Zatanna providing yet another magic carpet ride for the non-flyers.

"So, what do you guys think it is!? Some sort of super awesome super weapon!? Or maybe he made some new armor! Oh! Or what if he invented a new flavor of ice cream!?" Barbara rattled off.

"So this is just you, all the time then?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, why do you ask?" Barbara shrugged, swinging her feet over the edge of the carpet.

"No reason at a-... oh my…" Zatanna said, stunned as their destination came into sight and the others' jaws dropped.

They were hovering in front of what they could only really describe as a palatial mansion. It looked big enough to eat several blocks of Metropolis, and stood three stories tall. It was surrounded by a large red brick wall with a gate made of what looked to be gold and marble in front of it, where Nolan was waving at them from the ground.

The team landed right by the entrance before dismounting the flying carpet. They stared at the mansion in utter awe as Nolan smiled at them.

"Yeah, dad said you'd react like that," Nolan said before greeting his friends. "So, what do you think?"

"Mon dieu, what is it?" Johnny asked, looking at his friend.

"This is my family's home out of the city," Nolan said. "A retreat from the buzzing of Metropolis and New York City. But for us it'll be Avengers Mansion."

"It looks amazing, Nolan," Karen said.

"I bet you could throw some epic parties here!" Kara said.

"This palace is to be our domain from where we'll fight crime?" Diana asked.

"It makes my penthouse look like a one bedroom apartment," Zee said.

"Come in, I'll give you a tour," Nolan said before opening the doors of the mansion.

The team was taken by surprise by the inside of the mansion. At both sides of the entrance there were silver-colored suits of armor, standing like statues. A large staircase that led to the upper floors at the back of the foyer. To the right there was a large common area with a massive TV over a fireplace hearth, and a large couch opposite to them.

"Classy," Johnny commented, taking a seat on the couch and crossing his legs in comfort.

"The mansion is equipped with everything that we'll possibly need. It has a fully-stocked kitchen, Twelve Bedrooms, indoor swimming pool, rec room, and a Theater/Lounge with every form of video entertainment on the planet," Nolan explained as he led the team through the mansion.

"But the big thing is under the mansion," He said before he led them all to a grandfather clock, where he adjusted the hands until it read "6:16" before the massive clock moved to the side, revealing a pair of mechanical doors that opened into an elevator.

"After you, ladies," Nolan said as everyone entered the surprisingly spacious elevator.

Nolan pressed a button and the doors closed. The elevator went down several floors before it stopped. The elevator doors opened up to reveal a room as big as the front entrance.

"Wow," everyone but Nolan said.

Nolan stepped out of the elevator, followed by the rest of the team.

"The underground portion of the mansion has been outfitted with the more 'heroic' aspects of a base. Over to the right there, you'll find a specially outfitted gym and training area with state of the art equipment from weights, machines, and pieces that are meant to test the strength and abilities of our team to keep us all in top form. I'd recommend starting on Level 1 just to get your feet wet. A ways down the hall, here to the left, you'll find our laboratory for the more scientifically-inclined of us. It has chemicals, electronic components for gadgets, and a super computer that could match wits with Batman himself," Nolan said, pointing around the underground complex.

"Now, Zatanna I think you'll appreciate this most as down the hall is a massive library, complete with every book I could find that claims to teach the mystic arts, which was way more than I expected. For everyone else, there are other things to read should you be so inclined."

"Not bad," Ace said with a smile.

"There is, of course, more to see. So, if you want, feel free to explore. Try not to blow anything up," Nolan added, sending a pointed look not to Ace, but to Barbara, who was practically drooling at seeing the massive base of operations at their disposal. He let out a sigh and turned to Diana.

"So, I know you've been rooming with Jessica and her family, but I figured, if you want, you can live here. I mean there's more than enough space and food, and you can't keep sleeping on their couch," He shrugged.

Diana gasped at the offer. The realization that she was going to be sleeping in such a majestic and prepared home fit for heroes was more than what she expected. As an Amazon, she knew that she would need to be a very thankful guest in the mansion.

Diana knelt in front of Nolan before bowing her head.

"I thank you for granting me sanctuary, Nolan. I swear to be the best guest that your home could ever receive," Diana swore, "I will not let you down."

"As long as you don't put the empty milk carton back in the fridge or drink straight from it, I'll be happy," Nolan said, before turning to the rest of the team. "Feel free to look around, and try to take care of the place."

"Thanks, Nolan. I'm gonna go check the game room," Ace said. "I can think of no better place to play a few rounds of cards. That is if one of you thinks they have a chance."

"Ha, I'd like to see that, gumbo," Supergirl said before she and Ace went back upstairs to the game room.

"I'll go and keep an eye on those two," Jessica said, following after the Cajun and Kryptonian.

"I'm gonna go see what the computer can do!" Barbara said, bolting to the lab.

"I'll, um, go make s-sure she doesn't break anything," Karen said.

"I'll go with you. We need to fix up our suits anyway," Nolan said as he and Karen went to the lab after Barbara.

"I'm going to go see how extensive that collection of magical tomes is," Zatanna shrugged, Diana following suit, never one to turn down a good book.

* * *

In the lab of the underground complex, Nolan and Karen had different pieces of their armors on their work station. They were looking through the remains of their equipment while Nolan pulled out the blueprints of his armor.

"I've been thinking of fixing up the boosters in the feet of my armor as well as making it more aerodynamic so I can get this baby airborne," Nolan said.

"Yeah, and my armor is way too clunky and it's being held together with duct tape," Karen said, holding up a piece of her super suit, "I also need to make the weapons work properly."

Nolan scratched his chin before he pulled out a set of tools and placed them in between him and Karen. He grabbed hold of a phillips head screwdriver before he focused the blueprints on the boosters in his boots to make the necessary modifications to the pieces of machinery.

"Don't worry, Karen. I'll help you put the armor together in a way that it'll give the other girls envy," Nolan said, putting on a pair of magnifying goggles, not noticing the blush on Karen's face.

"I… I can help you get yours off the ground. It's sort of my specialty," She said, picking up her own tools and setting to work with him.

* * *

Back in the mansion's rec room, Johnny and Kara were going at it with a game of pool. They were seemingly tied with each only having a ball before putting in the last one.

"Alright, cher, watch and learn," Johnny said as he prepared to hit the cue ball and win the game.

Johnny quickly struck the ball, sending the white ball straight towards his targeted one. The cue ball struck the black-colored ball, sending it towards the hole only to miss by an inch.

Johnny grunted in annoyance.

"Ha, looks like you're behind the 8 ball, Ace! And I'm about to sink it," Kara laughed before she prepared for her shot.

"You ain't win the game yet, cher. Could be you need... incentive," Johnny said before leaning in and whispering into her ear, "How 'bout the winner get a kiss from the loser?"

Kara's eyes widened as she blushed at the Cajun's words before aiming and making her shot, only to miss by a couple inches and bounce off the corner.

"That's not funny, Ace! You know I can crush you with my bare hands, right?" Kara exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I'd welcome your touch anytime, any way, cher," Johnny said, smirking as he took his aim as Kara stepped back and stood next to Jess.

"Don't let him get to you, Kara," Jessica said in an attempt to comfort the Kryptonian.

"Pft, would serve him right if I did give him a kiss," She muttered in annoyance, blowing her bang out of her face as Jess smiled a bit.

"Could be that the great Johnny LeBeau isn't as good as he thinks he is," She said deviously as her ring began to glow.

Johnny prepared for his final shot and, just as he was about to shoot, the cue ball suddenly jumped into the air as he scratched his cue against the table, luckily not damaging it, as the ball flew into Kara's hand.

"Looks like you nicked the table there, Ace," Kara stated smugly.

"I don't think the term 'rec room' means you need to wreck it, Johnny," Jessica said with a smirk.

"Ha, Jess makes jokes now. What next?" Johnny asked rhetorically.

"I would ask that you not do things like that too often. Money might not be an issue, but I would hate to have to keep calling the poor repair people out to the manor. It's quite a long drive," A voice with a kind tone and an English accent said.

They all spun around, on guard for anything, only to find a kind-looking old man smiling at them.

"Please, lower your ring, fists, and… playing card. I assure you I mean no harm, though I doubt I could harm any of you if I wanted to. You must be the friends Master Nolan mentioned. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edwin Jarvis. I will be your butler and caretaker while you stay in this manor," He said kindly.

"Wait. We have a butler!? That is so awesome! So, like you're at our beck and call?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Within reason of course, but yes I will be." Jarvis replied.

"Very well, mon ami. I assume that you know our names right?" Johnny asked, hoping to get more information from the butler.

"Yes, I believe that you are master LeBeau," Jarvis said with a smile. "Your friends here are Miss Kara Danvers and Miss Jessica Cruz."

"Right, wow this place gets better and better. You know about his offer to let Diana stay here with him right?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, madam. A room has already been set up for her in the event that she agreed to the offer."

Before any of them could respond, a comm went off and Karen's voice came out; "Oh Jarvis! The security system says you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Karen. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Could you maybe come down to the lab and bring a fire extinguisher? Just in case?" She asked.

"What exactly is Master Nolan planning?" He asked.

"We're about to test his new flight systems, and I am just airing on the side of caution," She said carefully.

"Shall I bring both the regular and chemical fire extinguishers?"

"Please do, yeah," Karen said as the comm cut out.

"Oh, I have got to see this!" Kara said, flying to the elevator, followed by the others.

* * *

They found Nolan with what appeared to be the gauntlets and feet of his armor on. As he stood in the center of the room, Jarvis entered and handed a fire Extinguisher to Barbara and Karen before taking a spot between them. Diana was in the doorway watching carefully.

"Okay, so flight test one, configuration option three. Karen, Barbara, and Jarvis are on fire suppression. Barbara, if you douse me, and nothing was on fire, I will ban you from the lab for a month," Nolan said, making an 'I'm watching you' motion with one hand as she nodded.

"Starting at lowest thrust capacity. Three… Two… One… Engage," Nolans boots and hands produced a soft whine as they flared to life and lifted him two feet off the ground. He moved a little forwards and back as a test before setting down.

"Okay, not bad... Babs, seriously, you don't have to point it at me the whole time. It feels like you're trying to will me to catch fire."

"Sorry, sorry, just better to be safe than sorry you know?" She asked, giving a nervous chuckle as Karen patted her back.

"Okay. Let's try bringing it up to 2.5%. In three… two…" With another small whine of the thrusters, Nolan was lifted into the air about three to four feet. He very carefully began to steer himself around the room.

"Oh, no, not the computers!" Nolan said, carefully raising himself higher to avoid hitting the computer banks with his boosters and getting a little too close to the ceiling. He held up his hands and balanced himself out a bit.

"Go to the left a little bit." Karen called out, he steered to the left away from the wall and back towards the center of the room. He straightened his arms and legs before shutting down his thrusters. He landed a bit shakily, but safely as Barbara raised her extinguisher and Jarvis pushed it down, shaking his head.

"Okay, so I can fly... at least kind of," Nolan admitted, smiling.

"Why can't you just use wings like Karen's?" Jessica asked as he took off his boots and gauntlets.

"Her suit is different from mine. The size alteration as well as her lighter frame allow her wings to give her more maneuverability."

"The weight of his suit would make wings like mine capable of only limited flight and maneuverability for him. We're working on it, but this is the better option," Karen finished his sentence for him, before they both blushed a bit.

"Aw, look at our adorable nerdy duo," Zatanna said, smirking from the doorway as they both turned away from her, she leaned in and whispered to Jessica; "I say they get together before Lebeau and Kara."

Jessica looked at her then to the others, and shook her head, "Nah, Karen's too shy. I bet the others will first, if only to try and prove some sort of point."

"Ten bucks?" Zatanna asked.

"You're on," Jessica said, shaking the other girl's hand.

* * *

A few hours later, just as they were all sitting down to enjoy a wonderful lunch Jarvis had prepared for them, the lights turned red and an alarm started to blare loudly.

"What is that!? Did Nolan actually catch fire this time!?" Diana asked worriedly.

"No, Miss Prince, that would be the crime alarm we installed." Jarvis said as a screen slid out of the table and showed a location in Metropolis, "It would appear that we have a break in in progress," Jarvis sighed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? An invite?" Kara asked as they all smiled suiting up.

"Nolan, Karen, are you going to be able to join us in this fight?" Diana asked.

"Meet you outside!" Nolan said excitedly through the comms system.

Shrugging, they headed outside, only for a hole to open in the front lawn. Out of the ground, a red, black, and gold blur shot out of the ground. It looped around the house before stopping to hover in front of them.

It was a predominately Black armor with red on the sides of its torso. It had gold accents along the suit and a gold faceplate. They could see more red accents along the suit, and in the center of the chest was a hexagonal arc reactor which glowed white along with the eyes.

As the faceplate slid up, Nolan smiled at them, "We finally worked out most of the issues. You all ready to go?" He asked as a shrunk down Karen sat on his shoulder. They all smiled as Zatanna called the carpet for the others and Kara and Jessica joined them in the air.

"Well then, Avengers... Assemble!" He said, the faceplate sliding down as they all raced towards the crime scene.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! What did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Once again, big thanks to my co-authors Batmarcus and awsomerebel55! Til next we meet, True Believers!**


	7. CheetahHunt

**#CheetahHunt**

It is evident to anyone who has ever gone to high school or sat through a marathon of Mean Girls and other teen-centric films, that in every high school there is a hierarchy. Not the fun kind where the king could chop off someone's head, but one of popularity and admiration. And at the very top there's the Queen Bee. The young lady that stands out in one field or another and is often seen as the one that all girls wanted to be and the one that all the boys wanted to be with.

In Metropolis High, the Queen Bee was a young woman by the name of Barbara Ann Minerva. Barbi for the cool kids. She had a long blond mane of hair that she styled in a ponytail, tanned skin that was the envy of most girls, and had a seductive pair of amber colored eyes that said 'I'm the queen, bow to me'. She often wore designer clothes and coats, but now she wore a tight gymnastics uniform that hugged her body like a second skin.

Barbi was going through the trials of the gymnastics team along with other students. She ran up to the spring board with great athletic speed before using it to jump high in the air. She did two forward somersaults in the air before landing with great skill on her feet.

The other students applying for the team cheered for their star member for her great performance.

"You did amazing, Barbi," One of the students said.

"With you on the team, we'll make the finals no problems," A brunette girl said.

"Yes, that is a given. After all, I was prepared for this year's challenges," Barbi replied with a confident smile and a English accent.

"Congratulations Barbi, you're the best we've seen so far," The coach said as she looked at her clipboard.

"Well, if I'm the last one to apply, I'll gladly take the position of team captain. Again," Barbi said.

"Um, actually there's one more applicant," The coach said, looking at her clipboard.

"What? Who's left?" Barbi asked.

"A student named Diana Prince," The coach replied. "She's over there."

All the applicants turned back to see Diana kneeling down.

"Oh great Borealis, god of the sky and wind, grant me strength to fly high and achieve my goal," Diana prayed under her breath.

"Move it, Prince! Some of us have other classes to attend to," the coach called.

Diana nodded in understanding before she shot out running at great speeds. She came upon the springboard before she jumped upwards, high into the air where she spun once, twice, and thrice before landing with the grace and skill of an olympian goddess.

Every other girl stood in shock and amazement before they went to Diana, cheering and applauding the performance.

Barbi was shocked, every semblance of humility had vanished.

"We could have co-captains this year," the coach said.

"What? No way!" Barbi said in an angry, bitter tone.

"... Alright. Hey Prince, good news, you're the new team captain!" the coach called out, Barbi's eyes widening in shock at hearing this.

Barbi growled in vexation towards Diana. How dare this girl come out of nowhere and take her position after all the hard work she put into getting it.

* * *

As the day went on, Barbi sat in a classroom while looking at herself in a compact mirror. She wasn't expecting much from the class.

"Congratulations, Miss Minnerva. A+! I've never seen someone do so well on a calculus test before," The teacher said, handing the worksheet back to Barbi, who smirked at seeing her work, "... Is what would say if Diana hadn't gotten an A++ on her test!"

Every other student turned to see Diana as the teacher handed her her scored test. Diana blushed slightly as everyone cheered for her as she humbly accepted the praise.

Barbi, however, was not amused or even happy by the turn of events. She had been outshined twice in the same day and it was starting to tick her off. She had spent nights without sleep to prepare for the test and this girl comes into class halfway into the semester and aces the test. Barbi was so irritated that she accidentally crushed her compact mirror.

* * *

The school day was almost finished and Barbi had driven up to the entrance to the school in her expensive-looking convertible where her friends were gathered.

"Hey girls~! Pool party at my place tonight!" She said in a saccharin sweet tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Barbi, but we decided to help Diana prepare the decorations for Homecoming," one of Barbi's friends said.

"What? But we planned this two weeks ago, since my parents are out of town," Barbi said.

"We know, but Diana is so cool and selfless we couldn't say no," the friend said.

Barbi's left eye twitched in anger at the way that her friends would so easily leave her for Diana.

Speaking of the devil, Diana stepped from behind the girls with a poster of the dance.

"Hello Barbi, won't you join us? There will be much fun and merriment!" Diana said, earning praises from the girls around her.

"Oh, yeah you should totally do that, Barbi!"

"Diana is the best at merriment!"

"She's just the best!"

"I wish I could be like Diana,"

Every word in those sentences were like daggers to Barbi's ears, stabbing at her pride. Her so called friends were preferring Diana over her. She couldn't take it any longer. Barbi screamed in rage as she drove away from the school towards her mansion home.

Barbi drove off, venting her frustrations until she arrived at her mansion home. She stomped all the way through the corridors until she found her father's office. Barbi was well aware that her parents weren't home. They weren't home most of the time, which left her to herself most of the time. She spotted a sign that read 'Stay Out'.

"Nice try, daddy," Barbi said before kicking the door open.

Barbi stepped into the dark office, filled with ancient artifacts and big game trophies from all corners of the world. She particularly went towards the ones from the darkest parts of Africa. Barbi wasn't the nicest person, but she worked tooth and nail to get to the top and she would do anything to keep her spot.

She looked through a trophy case that held all manner of weird, exotic, and downright grotesque-looking items from the deepest, darkest parts of the African jungles. It was to be with one of these objects that she would exact her revenge on the transfer student.

"Now, what to use?" She asked herself, spotting a shrunken head, "Too grotesque," She commented before turning to a jagged ceremonial knife, "Too humane," She said before spotting the perfect weapon to use: A gold cheetah statuette with large emerald eyes.

"Perfect," She said with a malicious grin as she picked up the idol and began an incantation that was never to be used again since the statue's forging.

"Oh great goddess of the hunt, I call upon your mighty avatar of the cheetah to carry my vengeance with a sharp claw," Barbi said, but the statue didn't do anything. "Seriously, nothing at all? Not even a fancy light show? I should've known. If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself," She said before dropping the statue and walking out of the room.

However, as soon as Barbi was out of the room, the statue stood back up and it's emerald eyes glowed bright.

* * *

The next day, Diana and the rest of the secret team of heroes and friends walked to school. The day was covered with heavy thunderstorm clouds.

"I hope that you are all going to come to the dance later today. The gymnastics team worked really hard to put it together," Diana said.

"I may go," Johnny said before looking at Kara. "Assuming of course that there's a girl worth going with."

"In your dreams, gumbo," Kara replied, blushing.

"I can't wait to get my dress ready for the dance," Zee said as the team entered the school.

As the young heroes entered the school, a thought came to Nolan's mind. Diana had become one of if not the most popular girl in school. If his mother and father had taught him anything was that women had a specialty with revenge.

"Diana, are you sure that stepping on the toes of Minerva's entourage is a good idea?" Nolan asked. "She isn't one to take something like that lying down."

"I don't know what you're referring to, Nolan," Diana said. "All I did was ask for help and the team answered," She explained.

"All I'm saying is that there's a social hierarchy and those at the top don't like being dethroned," Nolan explained.

The group was then met with many gasps from other students. They looked up to see all the posters for the dance having been sliced and torn down by what appeared to be a large beast.

"Who could've done this?" Jessica asked.

"Looks like someone really cut the price of admission," Kara joked.

"Not your best work, cher," Johnny replied.

"Oh, really, let me try another one," Kara said as Diana traced the claw marks on the wall. "The band must've really shredded the dance floor," She said.

"Non, mon petite, I believe that won't do," Johnny said.

"Yes, please stop," Jessica begged as she could not take the puns for much longer.

Diana paid no attention to the banter and instead looked for signs of the culprit.

"Someone must've really not liked the idea of the dance," Nolan said.

Just then the bell rang and the speakers spoke out, telling all the students to head to their respective classes.

"Oh, I've got another one more," Kara began.

"No, I mean it, please stop," Jessica said before they all headed to class.

Everyone went to their respective classes, unaware that a figure scurried in the shadows, glaring at Diana.

* * *

Classes proceeded as normal, for most people.

Diana walked to the women's changing room to get her uniform, sadly she was not alone. She opened her locker, when something passed quickly behind her. She turned around but saw no signs of anyone else. The silence of the changing room made her remain on guard of what might happen. She waited for her attacker to make the first move, but nothing happened.

Diana let out a sigh. Just then the roar of a wild cat came from behind her. She turned around only to be tackled by a mysterious attacker. She felt a small slash on her shoulder. The suddenness of it caused her to cry out. Outside the room her friends heard and the girls rushed in to find her alone and on the ground.

"Diana! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Jessica asked, helping her to her feet.

"I don't know, something knocked into me, and cut my shoulder. It came from nowhere and then it was gone." Diana said rubbing her head.

Barbara let out a dramatic gasp gaining all eyes as she explained, "Don't you guys see? It's just like Nolan said, clearly someone is suffering by having their status quo upended by Diana's arrival in Metropolis. And their crippling insecurity, most likely caused by absentee parenting and a lack of proper modeling, has unleashed a horrible ancient curse that has manifested itself in the form of some weird cat beast that is now stalking the perceived enemy which is Diana!"

"I don't think Nolan said all that," Karen pitched in.

"If she's right about this monster though we should get you somewhere safe," Jessica said with concern.

"It ain't Diana who needs protecting, she can tank a missile," Kara pointed out.

"She's right. Whatever this is could be perilous to everyone here. We must find a way to evacuate our fellow students without causing them distress," No sooner had Diana finished her sentence then Kara simply smashed the fire alarm, causing everyone else, bar them and she hoped Nolan and Johnny, to run out of the school in a panic.

"Did you miss the part where she said 'no distress'?" Jessica asked.

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Kara asked peeking out the door to see their male teammates looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Both Johnny and Nolan walked up to their friends with raised eyebrows.

"Are we to assume that you girls have something to do with this?" Nolan asked.

"Why would you ever think that us sweet lovely ladies have anything to do with this emergency that would require heroes?" Zee asked, blinking innocently.

"Because a certain blond beauty is right next to a broken alarm, cher," Johnny replied, pointing to the alarm.

"Alright, we've got a problem," Kara clarified.

"There's a monster on the loose and it has it in for Diana," Barbara explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Time to Hero Up!" Nolan said as they all went to hide and put on their uniforms.

A short hero suiting up montage later, and the team of the Avengers were ready for action.

Nolan wore his new Iron Knight armor, standing next to Wonder Woman as the rest of the team got ready for their very first monster hunt.

"Alright team, we don't know what we're up against so we should stick together," Iron Knight said.

"Please mon ami, don't tell me you're scared?" Ace asked, earning a chuckle from Supergirl.

"As much as I would prefer the team staying together, we need to split up and find this fiend quickly," Wonder Woman said. "We cannot allow it to get out of the school."

"Besides, being picked off one by one only happens in the movies," Zatanna said before the team split up.

As the team of heroes went to look for the mysterious monster, on their own or in pairs, none of them noticed the pair of green emerald eyes stalking them from the shadows.

* * *

**-Green Lantern-**

Green Lantern had flown towards the school library, hoping to find the creature that had attacked Wonder Woman. She hoped to find it and carry it away without the need to use any form of violence against it.

The member of the Green Lantern Corps entered the library and began searching for the creature. She created a green construct of, of course, a train lantern. Jessica held her construct, casting light through the bookshelves and the rows between them. As she hovered through the library, a mewl caught her attention.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Green Lantern asked as she searched for the source of the meowing.

The mewls drew her to a space between the bookshelves.

"Gatito?" Green Lantern asked, before a creature tackled her down from behind into the ground.

* * *

**-Ace-**

Ace walked down the hall towards the detention classroom as he held up a playing card, energizing it with his powers and causing it to act like a torch. He kept looking for any signs of his target. He reached the room before opening the door. He looked around for any signs of the creature but he found no signs of the attacker.

"Merde," Ace muttered before closing the door. "Why couldn't I've inherited my mama's luck instead of my daddy's suave silver tongue?" He said just as he heard the sound of claws hitting the ground.

Ace turned to the source of the noise, just in the nick of time before a black silhouette with emerald colored eyes tried to tackle him.

"On second thought, I like to make my own luck!" Ace said before throwing one of his cards at the silhouette.

The powered up card flew through the air towards the silhouette. The card was about to strike its target, but the silhouette made a sharp right turn, avoiding the attack.

Ace ran after the creature, with a card ready at the draw. He followed after the creature but quickly found himself far behind it.

"You must be joking," Ace muttered before running after the creature.

* * *

**-Iron Knight & Bumblebee-**

Iron Knight and Bumblebee had done the smart thing and decided to stick together as they searched the science lab. Bumblebee had shrunken down to her small size while Iron Knight used his armor's sensors to look for any signs of life aside from him and his partner.

"Well, I don't see anyone else other than us here," Iron Knight said. "Sensors aren't picking up anything."

"Yeah, me neither," Bumblebee said. "Thanks for coming with me. Not that I'm scared but I figured-" She stuttered.

"Don't worry Karen, if anything happens it won't stand a chance against the two of us," Iron Knight said before a beeping caught his attention. "Hold up, I'm picking up something."

Bumblebee flew next to Iron Knight as he looked for the source of the third signal. He kept his repulsor blasters ready in case of a sneak attack as Bumblebee shook in fear. They followed the source, wondering what kind of creature would jump out and attack them. They heard something scurry behind them, forcing them to turn around.

Iron Knight fired his repulsor blast, destroying an anatomical model.

"Damn, I missed," Iron Knight cursed.

Just then his armor's alarm system warned Iron Knight of an incoming attack.

"Behind you!" Bumblebee cried out before pulling out her stingers.

Iron Knight turned to where Bumblebee pointed to. But before he could do anything something tackled him against a table full of chemicals.

The chemicals were mixed and created a large smoke explosion, blinding Bumblebee.

As the creature tried to escape from the room, Iron Knight fired another repulsor blast. His attack narrowly missed the creature, burning off a bit of its fur.

* * *

**-Batgirl-**

Batgirl was slowly walking down the halls with a map of the school on her bat-tablet. She looked in fear at how her teammates slowly being taken out one by one. Her eyes went wide and froze as cold sweat trailing down her neck. She saw the blinking signal of the mysterious creature.

"Oh no," Batgirl said as she saw where the creature was.

Batgirl looked at her tablet, more specifically the floor where she and the creature were.

The blinking light that represented the enemy was coming ever closer to the emblem of Batgirl. She quickly turned around with a batarang ready to throw, but she found nothing behind her. She let out a sigh of relief before being tackled from behind by the creature.

* * *

**-Supergirl-**

Supergirl was using her infrared vision to see if anything was hiding behind the corners of the hallways or inside the classrooms. She then saw a heat signature coming towards her at the opposite end of the hallway. She smiled and got ready to pounce on the figure. She waited until the sound of running steps grew close enough to her.

"Got you!" Supergirl said tackling the figure to the ground.

"I don't mind having you on top, cher, but could you please warn me next time," Ace replied, causing Supergirl to turn off her infrared vision.

Supergirl could now see that she was on top of Ace. A bright blush spread through her face before jumping off of him.

"Ah! What the heck are you doing, Ace?" Supergirl asked, trying to hide her blush.

"I was chasing a certain feral creature when you shoved me to the ground, cher," Ace replied before hearing a door close.

Both heroes got back up and put their game faces on. Ace charged another one of his playing cards as Supergirl cracked her knuckles.

Ace opened the door and the two heroes entered the room before closing it.

"Nowhere to run you little punk," Supergirl said before using her infrared vision once more. "You can't hide from us here," She added before spotting the intruder.

Just then, the intruder jumped out of its hiding spot and charged at the two heroes.

Ace threw his charged card like a throwing star at the attacker but it jumped over the card, dodging it.

Supergirl pulled back her right fist before throwing a punch, but the intruder ducked under the punch and slashed at her side.

The intruder tackled Ace through the door knocking it off its hinges and then proceeded to run away from the two heroes.

"Now that thing's done it," Ace growled as he got back up with Supergirl.

"Let's turn that thing into a punching bag," Supergirl added before the two heroes ran after the intruder.

* * *

**-Zatanna-**

Zatanna was looking for any signs of the intruder in the theater of the school.

"Why did I agree to splitting up? Everyone knows it's a bad idea," Zatanna whispered to herself before hearing something coming from behind.

She turned around in fear assuming that the creature that had attacked Diana was in the same room as her. She spun around looking for the creature that was stalking her.

Just then the intruder ran behind her, causing Zatanna to jump in slight terror before firing her magic with no control. After finally calming down enough, she noticed what had happened. Zatanna had accidentally frozen both Ace and Supergirl with her magic.

"Oops," Zatanna said, while Ace and Supergirl both groaned in their frozen state.

* * *

**-Wonder Woman-**

Wonder Woman walked around the cafeteria hoping to find any signs of the creature that attacked her, but to no avail. There was no trace of the creature. She was about to leave when she received a call from her communicator.

"Here's Wonder Woman," Wonder Woman answered.

"Wonder Woman, this is Iron Knight, the intruder is heading to your position," Iron Knight said through the communicator. "Be careful, we're on our way!"

No sooner did the call end that the intruder burst through the doors, catching Wonder Woman's attention. She dodged the attack of the intruder before she began chasing her attacker.

Wonder Woman ran after the intruder until they arrived at the gymnasium where she saw no sign of the intruder. She looked for a sign of the intruder but it wasn't there.

"Show yourself, coward! You certainly have the courage to attack me and my friends separately," Wonder Woman challenged. "Let us see if you've got it to fight, as they say, 'mano a mano'," She said, earning the appearance of the intruder.

The intruder finally stepped into the light, showing its true appearance. It- no- she was an anthropomorphic female cheetah with dirty blond spotted fur with deep emerald cat eyes. She growled and showed her fangs at Wonder Woman.

"By Hera, what are you?" Wonder Woman asked, remaining with her guard up.

The Cheetah charged at the Amazon warrior with a wild anger. She roared before slashing at her quarry.

Wonder Woman was ready this time and held her bracelets up. She blocked the swift attacks of the anthropomorphic cheetah, parrying them away for an opening. However, as Wonder Woman blocked one attack, another came right for her. But she now knew the rhythm of the attacks. She caught one of the swipes of the Cheetah before throwing her at the bleachers.

The Cheetah didn't stay down for long. She jumped at Wonder Woman once more, pushing her to the ground.

Wonder Woman quickly moved her head to the left, dodging a swift slash of the cheetah's claws. She then grabbed hold of the cheetah's head and headbutted the cheetah off of her. Wonder Woman then caught the creature by the tail before spinning it in circles. She went faster and faster until she released her hold on the cheetah sending it flying into the changing rooms.

Wonder Woman ran after the creature, hoping to prevent it from escaping. She waved away the cloud and the smoke to clear the path. But she did not find the Cheetah that attacked her, but a downed and badly hurt Barbara Ann Minerva laying on the floor. Wonder Woman gasped before hiding to change back into her civilian clothes.

"Barbi, please, talk to me," Diana begged as she lifted Barbi in her arms.

Barbi coughed before weakly opening her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Barbi asked, coughing. "There was a creature, a Cheetah. What happened to it?"

"The Cheetah is gone, Barbi," Diana replied, seeing no signs of the creature. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry, Diana. I fear that this is all my fault," Barbi admitted.

"What? I do not understand," Diana said.

"I was jealous, and wanted to get my friends and my place back," Barbi coughed.

"No, it is I who should be sorry. I never meant to take anything from you," Diana said as she helped Barbi to her feet. "Do not let jealousy cloud your judgement, Barbi. It is a green-eyed monster that can consume you."

"Thank you, Diana," Barbi said before she walked away.

Diana walked out of the changing room only to find the rest of her team holding up both Ace and Supergirl, who were still frozen with magic.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"Turns out that Ms. Magic has some pretty bad aim," Iron Knight said, earning a glare from Zatanna.

"What happened to the Cheetah?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's escaped, but I fear that it'll return," Diana admitted.

* * *

Back in her own personal bathroom, Barbi chuckled as she splashed water on her face. She cracked her neck, feeling the pains of her body fade away.

"You want me to get rid of the 'green-eyed monster', Diana?" Barbi chuckled as her makeup dripped from her face. "Why would I get rid of this power?" She said as her eyes turned a bright green with cat slits.


	8. CorpsWar

**#CorpsWar**

High above Earth's orbit in a small asteroid field, two of Earth's protectors battled valiantly against one another in an incredible display of power as the Green Lanterns known as Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz sparred one another.

"Come on Jess, you can't avoid me forever," Hal teased.

"You mean like this?" Jess replied before creating an octopus construct.

Jessica threw the octopus at Hal's face sending him backwards as the construct wrapped itself around his head.

"Hey! Let go, you crazy calamari!" He exclaimed, trying desperately to pull the octopus off him.

"That'll teach you to make fun of me," Jessica laughed at Hal's plight.

"Alright, that's enough!" A gruff voice called out to the two young Green Lanterns.

Jessica and Hal turned their eyes upward to see a large muscular alien with tusks wearing a Green Lantern uniform, looking down, or rather up, at them, as from their perspective, he was upside down.

This was the Green Lantern known as Kilowog: Drill sergeant, trainer of new recruits, and breaker of spirits.

"Both of you get down from there! We're here to train, not play around!" Kilowog ordered.

Both Jessica and Hal flew to where Kilowog was, landing on the asteroid he stood on and now facing the right way up.

"You two are the first humans to get into the Green Lantern Corps; you are part of an elite group of fighters," Kilowog told the young cadets. "Jordan, you need to get your head out of your own ego, and Cruz you can't just avoid fighting. Soon enough you'll have to fight!"

"I don't believe that violence is the way. There's always a better way to solve a conflict," Jessica shot back.

"You can say that all you want if your only competition is Jordan," Kilowog said.

"Thanks, Kilowog," Hal said before realizing what had been said. "Hey!"

"If this were a real fight, you'd both be done for," Kilowog siad.

Just then a blast of blue energy passed over their heads, causing the Green Lanterns to get in combat formation. Another blast of energy was fired at them, making Hal dance at the blasts.

"Ha ha ha ha, you lanterns sure are fun to mess with," A voice called out from behind the group.

The Green Lanterns looked up to see the source of the laughs and the blasts. The one responsible was a young man wearing a black uniform with three golden circles on his chest, golden gloves, golden boots, and belt. Over his head there was a golden helmet with a red star right in the middle.

"Nova Corps, only you poozers would try to pull this kind of stunt," Kilowog said. "What do you want?"

"What? Can't a hero say hi to fellow sector protectors. Besides, you weren't doing anything important," the young man replied.

"Nova Corps? I thought we were the only space protectors," Jessica whispered to Hal.

"Well, we're not the only ones. Aside from us there are a few more Lantern Corps, but from what I've heard, the Nova Corps are the new hotshots in town," Hal explained.

"Yeah, they were able to fashion those fancy shmancy helmets to create their special division," Kilowog said. "Not like a Green Lantern's ring but they can pack quite a punch. I take it you're the new Nova that's been placed in this sector, right?"

"Yes sir, you can just call me Nova," Nova introduced himself with a salute.

"At ease kid," Kilowog said before turning to his fellow Green Lanterns. "Show this kid around, and don't do anything stupid while doing so. Looking at you Jordan," He added, pointing to Hal.

"Hey," Hal replied. "Why do we have to show this guy around? We're the first Green Lanterns Earth has ever had."

"And before you two came along, a Nova patrolled this sector, this is as much their turf as it is ours," Kilowog said. "And you Cruz, one of these days you'll have to throw a punch. Whether you like it or not," He said before flying off back to Oa.

As the small group of space protectors flew back down to Earth, something dawned on Nova.

"Wait, he said Jordan and Cruz, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hal asked.

"As in Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz?" Nova furthered.

"Wait, you know us?" Jessica asked as they landed just outside Metropolis High, away from prying eyes.

"It's me!" Nova said happily as he removed his helmet to reveal that it was none other than Sam Alexander underneath the gold helmet.

"Sam?!" They both exclaimed as they turned back into their civilian gear.

"Man, what are the odds that all three protectors of this sector are in the same school?" Sam asked. "This is so cool! So what should we do?"

"We should each go do their own thing, I for one have a football game to win," Hal said before leaving the two other sector protectors to their own devices.

"That guy is such a pain," Jessica whispered to herself before turning to Sam. "Alright, Sam, follow me, I guess I can answer some of your questions before the game starts," She said as they walked towards the bleachers.

As the two students walked towards the bleachers next to the large football field, they talked about how they both became basically space cops while still going to high school. Jessica explained to Sam how the Lantern rings would choose their wielders, and he in turn explained how he found the Nova helmet and became a member of the Nova Corps. The two heroes were getting along quite well and were just enjoying each other's company.

They soon arrived at the bleachers and looked at how the school team was getting ready for their game.

"I still can't believe that those rings just look for people with a particular emotion," Sam said. "Isn't that a little... peligroso? What if someone decides to use it for villainous intent?" He asked.

"More dangerous than just leaving a powerful alien helmet to be found by just about anyone?" Jessica replied.

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, I've got to ask, what did Kilowog mean by you not wanting to throw a punch?" Sam asked.

"I do not believe in violence. I believe that we do not need to resort to such actions to solve a problem," Jessica explained. "We need to get the message of peace to everyone."

"Yeah, that's admirable, but we will have to give out a few punches here and there," Sam replied. "Like, I don't think someone like The Joker will try to hug the problems away instead of blowing them up. But if you need a hand, I'll do the punching for you," He said hoping to cheer Jessica up.

"Thanks Sam, you seem like the only male in the area that respects my decisions," Jessica said. "Why can't Hal be like you?"

"Did someone call the star's name?" Hal said joining the two from the field. "How's it going, Jess?

"Hablando del rey de Roma," Jessica muttered before looking at Hal. "You mean after you ditched us? All good, in fact, Sam has offered to help me fulfill my mission of helping people without violence."

Hal only groaned at Jessica's claim before pulling Sam to the side.

"Sam, there are better ways to get a girl than aiding in her doom-to-failure ideas," Hal whispered, earning a confused look from Sam. "If you want, I can teach you how to conquer girls with no more than five easy steps. You can't imagine how many girls I've dated before coming to Metropolis."

"I, that's not why I am doing this. She wants to defend people without violence and I can respect that. Besides Hal, you're a nice enough guy and all, but I don't want that many girls out for my head," Sam explained, just as the rival school's bus pulled over.

"What are you talking about? There are no girls out for my head," Hal said, before seeing the team get off of the bus. "AAHH! You gotta hide me!" He said before hiding behind both Sam and Jessica.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked as Hal pressed him with Jessica.

"Calm down, Hal, it's just the opposing team from Coast City," Jessica said. "Don't tell me you're scared of them. Where did Big Man Hal Jordan go anyway?" She laughed a little.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Hal replied. "It's her," He said, pointing to one of the cheerleaders that had just gotten down from the bus.

Sam and Jessica looked at the young girl that Hal was pointing to. She had a long black ponytail, peach colored skin, purple eyes, and had what could be described as an angelic face. She wore the school's cheerleading outfit and crimson colored lipstick.

Sam and Jessica were confused and slightly worried about the mental reasoning behind Hal's behavior. They shared a look before pulling Hal out of his hiding spot.

"Hal, if you had a bad breakup with that girl you should just talk to her," Sam said.

"He's right, Hal. Besides, weren't you just saying that there were no girls after your head," Jessica said, unaware that the girl had actually seen them.

"You guys don't get it, Carol isn't just some angry ex-girlfriend. She's very possessive to the point of wanting to know where I am 24/7, what I wear and what I eat," Hal explained. "I had to get the heck away from her."

"Hal, for goodness sake, you must be exaggerating," Jessica said before a flash of purple light appeared from the opposite side of the field.

The three space heroes turned to face the source of the light and were shocked.

"I have finally found you, Hal Jordan!" called a feminine voice from the purple light.

They saw a young woman wearing a princess-like dress with a long purple ballroom skirt, puffy sleeves, long white gloves, purple high heels, and a pink tiara at the top of her head. She looked just like the girl that Hal was terrified of. And what made things worse was that she had a lantern ring on her right hand.

"Now I, Star Sapphire, shall make mine, once and for all!" Star Sapphire called out as a large flaming heart appeared above her.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I'm kinda with Hal on this one," Sam said before they all ran away from the flaming heart of death.

The flaming heart burnt through the bleachers that Sam, Jessica and Hal were just on. The three young space peacekeepers ran behind the parking lot, hoping to get away from the crazy lady.

"You can't hide from me, Hal Jordan!" Star Sapphire called out as she fired more and more flaming hearts at the field.

Back with the heroes, they were trying to come up with a plan.

"Why would you date a Supervillain?" Jessica asked Hal.

"I didn't know that she was a Star Sapphire when I was going out with her," Hal replied.

"That's a Star Sapphire? Wow, I had a completely different idea in my head," Sam said as he dug through his bag for his helmet.

"What's a Star Sapphire?" Jessica asked.

"Like I said, there are other Lantern Corps. Star Sapphires use the power of love while we use the power of will to power our rings," Hal explained.

"I don't care if she's powering her ring with bunnies and rainbows, we've got to stop her before she destroys the school," Sam said, pulling out his helmet.

"You're right, Sam. It's time to hero up!" Jessica said, lifting her hand with her ring on it, "You with us, Hal?"

"You're right, Jess," Hal said, readying his ring as well.

Sam put on his helmet, and with a bright flash of energy, stood tall in his Nova uniform.

"**In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's light!**" The pair of Lanterns recited their oath as Jess powered up into her Lantern suit. Hal readied his ring, only for it to crack and fizzle like a dud electronic.

"What the?! What's wrong with my ring?!" Hal asked in slight panic as he shook his hand in a desperate attempt to make it work.

"Did you forget to charge your ring again?" Green Lantern Jessica Cruz asked.

"I must've forgotten with the shock of seeing Carol again," Hal said, attempting to save some face.

"This is why I like my helmet, no need for a recharge," Nova chuckled. "Jess, you give him a hand. I'll stall princess sunshine over there," He said before being coated in a blue energy aura and flying off to fight Star Sapphire.

"Be careful, Nova!" Green Lantern said before taking Hal away from the line of fire.

Nova arrived at the playing field as Star Sapphire fired another heart dagger at the players. He fired a blast of blue energy, blocking the attack.

"Hey, you know that most people get angry after the game's over right?" Nova asked Star Sapphire.

"I don't care about the game, I will find my love and no one is going to stop me!" Star Sapphire claimed before firing a sapphire fist construct at Nova.

Nova quickly dodged the attack and charged at Star Sapphire. He flew directly at the villain and fired a blast of blue energy at her forcing her to create a love bubble for protection. Star Sapphire created another large fiery heart and blasted it at Nova. Nova narrowly dodged the attack, only to be met with a heart shaped hammer coming down on him.

"That's just cheating," Nova said before flying away from the hammer.

Back with Green Lantern and Hal, they were looking for a way to recharge the male Lantern's ring. Green Lantern kicked open the boy's locker room, scaring the male players out of the locker room.

"Come on, Hal. Nova won't last long against Star Sapphire," Jessica said as Hal pulled out his battery.

"I'm trying, but it won't power up," Hal said, pressing the ring against the battery, but to no avail. "Besides, I'm sure that Sam the Man can handle himself," He guessed.

Back outside on the playing field, Nova was flying in a zig zag, avoiding the many heart-shaped daggers going towards him. He turned around mid flight and fired another blast of energy, knocking Star Sapphire back.

"Where are those guys?" Nova asked himself before Star Sapphire jumped back into the fight.

Back inside the locker room, Green Lantern thought of something. If Star Sapphires power up their rings through love, then all they'd have to do was make this Star Sapphire stop loving Hal. It was far fetched and not the best idea, but it was all Jessica had.

"Hal, we need to make Star Sapphire dislike you!" Green Lantern said.

"Make a girl dislike all this?" Hal asked while flexing. "You're kidding, right? This body is a girl magnet. Nothing you do will change that."

"Let's try a different haircut," Green Lantern said before creating a blow dryer construct.

Green Lantern fired a blast of warm air at Hal's face. His hair blew backwards, losing the style it had before. Green Lantern turned off the hair dryer, surprised that Hal's hair still looked good.

"Out of bed style. Not bad," Hal said while looking at the mirror.

Green Lantern fired another blast of hot air, but it only gave Hal another hair style.

"You know Jess, you could open a hair salon if the hero thing doesn't work," Hal said, admiring his new look.

Green Lantern groaned in irritation. She needed to find a way to make Hal less attractive to Star Sapphire, short of making him into an old man. As she was pondering the situation, a whistle caught her attention. She turned to the source of the whistling and spotted a young boy wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and an overall dorky look to him. This was Garth, the football team's towel and waterboy.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Garth asked.

Green Lantern got an idea.

"Garth, I need you to take off your clothes!" Green Lantern said.

"What?" Both Hal and Garth asked.

Back outside, Nova was matching blasts with Star Sapphire. They each fired at one another energy blasts that kept each other at a distance,

"How dare you get in the way of my love!" Star Sapphire shrieked, firing a flaming heart construct.

"Dude! You're destroying the whole field for a guy who wants nothing to do with you!" Nova replied before firing another blast at her. "Get the hint already!"

That last comment made Star Sapphire's face contort into a frown of rage.

But the rage would not last.

"Star Sapphire!" Green Lantern called to the violet-colored villainess, catching her attention.

Both Nova and Star Sapphire looked down to the field.

Green Lantern stood on the field with a smile on her face.

"You want Hal Jordan? Well here he is!" Green Lantern said pointing to Hal.

Hal walked out into the field wearing Garth's clothes with his neck digging into his shoulders, with a goofy look on his face.

"What the heck happened while I was fighting her?" Nova asked, confused by the appearance of the other hero.

"Is that you, Hal?" Star Sapphire asked as she floated down to Hal's level.

"Yep, that's Hal," Green Lantern replied. "Bet he isn't as lovable as you remember, right?"

Star Sapphire didn't reply. She looked over Hal's face, making sure to see every part of his body. Her eyes teared up at the sight of the man she loved.

But they weren't tears of sadness.

"You look just as handsome as the day we first went out," Star Sapphire said, tearing up with joy.

"What?!" Green Lantern and Hal said.

"I think she's delirious," Nova said to the two Green Lanterns.

"Now we can be together again," Star Sapphire said before she created a violet construct and wrapped it around Hal.

"Guys! Help!" Hal screamed while Star Sapphire pulled him towards her.

"Stop, he isn't something you own!" Green Lantern called out, creating a scissor construct. "You must let him go!"

Green Lantern used the scissors to cut Hal free from Star Sapphire's construct.

Nova used this chance and caught Hal and placed him safely on the ground.

"Thanks for the save guys," Hal said.

Nova and Green Lantern stood ready between Hal and Star Sapphire, who looked angry as all hell.

"You want to split us apart? No, I see what's really going on," Star Sapphire said as her left eyelid twitched with anger. "You want him all to yourself, don't you? Well, I won't let you have him, you huzzie," She growled at Green Lantern.

This took both Green Lantern and Nova by surprise. Their faces contorted, their eyes went wide and their mouths were closed down at the claim.

"Wait, you think that I… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO," Green Lantern said. "I am in no way, shape, or form interested in Hal Jordan. That guy has the ego the size of a planet, and he wears far more product on his hair than I do," She explained.

"Hey!" Hal snapped back.

This comment only infuriated Star Sapphire.

"How dare you mock the man I love!" Star Sapphire screamed, firing a violet colored blast at Green Lantern.

Green Lantern pulled up a will construct to defend herself, but the blast sent her backwards.

Nova flew off directly at Star Sapphire, tackling her with a blast of blue energy.

"You mess with her, you mess with me," Nova said.

Green Lantern stood back up and flew towards Nova as Star Sapphire fired more and more heart-shaped constructs. The emerald heroine created a protective construct bubble, blocking the incoming attacks. Nova then used this chance to fire against Star Sapphire, pushing her back.

"Wait, we don't need to attack her," Green Lantern said, stopping Nova's attacks. "We can just reason with her," She said, before Star Sapphire shattered the bubble with a large fiery heart.

"I think reasoning just went out the window," Nova replied as they both got back up.

"Yes, please hit her already!" Hal called out from his hiding spot.

"Stay out of this, Jordan," Nova said.

"You will be mine again, Hal Jordan. I will never let you get away," Star Sapphire said before firing a large blast of violet fire.

Nova quickly jumped in front of the blast and fired a powerful blast of blue energy. The energies clashed against each other, creating an explosion that sent them both flying.

"Nova!" Green Lantern screamed as Nova skidded to a halt next to Hal and Garth.

Green Lantern turned to Star Sapphire, with anger in her eyes. She didn't understand where this anger was coming from but she didn't care. She would stop this fight. Green Lantern remembered the words that Nova had told her…

"'Sometimes you have to throw a few punches'," Green Lantern said, channeling the will power through her arms. "This ends here!" She called out before firing two large hand constructs at Star Sapphire before pulling her.

Everyone expected Green Lantern to punch Star Sapphire, but that was not what happened.

Green Lantern hugged Star Sapphire with everything she had.

"You don't need him. Hal is not interested in you," Green Lantern said. "I'm sure you're an amazing person, and as such you deserve someone better."

Star Sapphire struggled against large arm constructs before finally seeming to settle down and begin to sob, "His breath does smell a lot," Star Sapphire cried out.

"What?! When did she become the victim?" Hal asked.

"You don't need to put weight on your value based on another person," Green Lantern continued as she let go of Star Sapphire. "You need to learn to love yourself above all else."

Star Sapphire calmed herself at those words. She allowed them to sink in before coming to a realization.

"You're right, I need to love myself," Star Sapphire said before she bursted with power. "And once I've learned to love myself… I'll make you the man I deserve, Hal Jordan!"

Star Sapphire shot high into the sky, now being supercharged with her own self love.

"I was not referring to that," Green Lantern said.

"Great, now there's a powered up Star Sapphire on the loose wanting to make me into her 'perfect man'," Hal said. "You couldn't just knock her lights out, could you."

"Knock it off, Jordan. Sometimes you can't change people, GL," Nova said, walking up to Jess and placing a hand on her shoulder in some vague attempt at comforting the space guardian.

With a sigh, Green Lantern nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I guess you are right. You were pretty great out there, Nova," She replied, returning the gesture.

"If it's cool with you, I'mma head out. Today was emotionally exhausting. No pun intended," Nova said with a small chuckle as he rose from the ground and flew off into the city.

With a small grin on her face, Jessica watched as he flew off into the sunset, thinking that despite all that had happened, today was a pretty good day.

"Um…" A voice spoke up, getting both her and Hal's attention, "Can I have my clothes back now?" Garth asked, standing there with a towel covering him. The pair of Lanterns winced a bit, completely forgetting about the young waterboy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! 'Til next time, see ya later!**


	9. BigTrouble

**#BigTrouble**

Karen was bent over her phone, typing rapidly to Nolan on her long roundabout way to class.

**Karen: I am really excited! I can't wait to show the others what we figured out! Think they'll like it? **

**Nolan: Don't worry Karen I am sure they'll love it. **

She smiled to herself and was about to type back when she was hit in the side of the head by a football. Rubbing her head, she looked up to find two girls smirking down at her. One had a partially shaved head with blue streaks running through it. Dressed like someone Kara would probably go to a concert with, if Karen were being honest.

The other was dressed in a yellow and orange tracksuit, her red-orange hair gathered in a puffy bun on the back of her head. She was like a wall of pure muscle and was almost twice Karen's size.

These were her regular tormentors, Leslie Willis and Doris Zeul.

"Hey, Beecher, heads up!" Doris taunted with a chuckle.

"Oh hey Doris, funny running into you here, on the extra, extra long route to chemistry class." Karen sighed.

"Oh hey, I went to chemistry class once. I know where that is. Tell you what. Why don't we escort you?" Doris offered before the pair grabbed an arm each and began dragging Karen into the locker room.

"Um, guys, this isn't exactly the science building…" Karen said nervously as they set her down in front of a row of lockers.

"_This isn't exactly the science building,_" Doris said in a mocking tone, "You see, Beecher? That's your problem. You irritate me. You _bug_ me. You're a puny little insect."

"And you know what Doris does to insects, right?" Leslie asked rhetorically, "She squashes them!"

"Yeah," Doris said before grabbing hold of Karen's wrists and began to use Karen's own hands to hit her. "Why ya hittin' yourself? Why ya hittin' yourself? Why ya hittin' yourself?" She repeated as Karen was forced to lightly punch herself in the face.

"Okay, Doris, that's all very funny, but.." Karen began before Leslie cut her off.

"You thought that was funny? Maybe you need a little time to yourself to think about how comedy works?" She said with a smirk and Doris wrenched open a locker.

"Yeah, nerd! Get in there and think about how comedy works!" Doris added, reaching for her.

"Wait!... I'll do it myself." Karen sighed, scrunching herself up and stepping into the locker before having the door slammed shut in her face.

* * *

**-After School-**

Barbara, Karen, and Nolan were all walking down the dirt road outside the city, on their way to meet up with the others at the manor.

"That's the fifth time this month! I don't get it! What did I ever do to her!?" Karen asked.

"She just wants to pick on others to feel better about herself. She knows her possibilities in life are so narrowed down that seeing others succeed makes her angry," Nolan said. "You shouldn't give her the satisfaction, Karen. You can ask for help if you need it."

"I know, but I just want to handle it on my own. Not feel like I always need others to help me."

"Well then, you're in a bit of a bind, she's not going to stop if not given a reason. Psychological profiles of most bullies show they usually go after the small and the weak." Barbra shrugged before realizing what she said and turning to see Karen and Nolan staring at her.

"Sorry, I meant the small and… awesome." She chuckled nervously.

"There's nothing awesome about being small Babs, but it's all going to change today." Karen said with confidence.

"That sounds… ominous." Barbara said with slight suspicion.

"You have no idea, Babs," Nolan said before they arrived at the Mansion.

Inside the mansion, the rest of the team were all gathered in the game room. Diana was reading through her history book, while Johnny and Zee played a card trick with Kara and Jessica.

"Alright, cher, no peeking," Johnny said as he shuffled a deck of cards. "Guess the next card and you win a prize."

"Come on, gumbo, I have X-ray vision. I can guess the card without a problem," Kara laughed.

"Confident, are you?" Zee asked. "In that case, let's make a bet. If you win we'll do your homework for a whole week. But if you can't guess which card is next, then you'll have to… um, wear a dress for a week."

"Ha, hope you like algebra worksheets, Zee. You're on," Kara said with a laugh.

"Cher, please, pay attention," Johnny said as he continued shuffling the cards. "Now, guess the next card."

Johnny held out the deck for Kara to guess. She smiled as she used her X-ray vision to see the card at the top of the deck. She saw the Jack of Spades ripe for the picking.

"Heh heh. I call the Jack of Spades," Kara claimed.

"Are you sure, cher?" Johnny asked.

"Yep," Kara replied with a smug look on her face.

Johnny placed his hand on top of the deck before drawing the card. He looked at it and then showed it to Zee.

"Oh, well what do you know. Gotta say Kara you have a gift," Zee said.

"I know," Kara replied, with her eyes closed with pride.

"You guessed the wrong card," Zee finished.

"What?!" Kara exclaimed in disbelief.

Johnny then showed her the card that he drew, revealing it to be the Four of Clubs.

"That's not possible! I used my X-ray vision," Kara said. "You cheated!"

"Come now, cher," Johnny said, wrapping his arm over Kara's shoulder. "You may have cheated but still lost. So don't feel bad. I bet you'll look great in a sundress by the way." He said, making Kara's left eye twitch.

"I don't get it, how did Kara miss that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh that's what we magicians like to call 'Legerdemain' or Light of Hand," Zee explained with a cocky grin. "There are countless ways to cut a deck of cards, but all it takes is one swift hand to fool a Kryptonian who's a fan of using her powers."

"If you guys are done playing cards, we've got something to show you guys," Nolan called his friends. "Now, I am glad to introduce the new and improved Bumblebee!" He said, introducing Karen as she came out of the side of the doorway in her new armored suit.

The suit's design was far sleeker in appearance compared to her prototype. Looking more like a yellow and black bodysuit compared to the clunky armor that was held together by duct tape. Needless to say, the others were impressed.

"Karen, it's simply divine!" Zee gushed.

"Battle armor befitting of a warrior." Diana declared with a nod of approval.

"It looks great, kid, but, uh… What does it do?" Kara asked, temporarily stopping her pouting from the lost bet.

"Well, Nolan got ahold of some of Stark Tech's new thin, almost film-like photovoltaic modules. It makes the suit solar-powered."

"It also was way easier to incorporate into the size change tech than an arc reactor," Nolan shrugged.

"Plus they make her look like a bee!" Barbara pointed out excitedly.

"I modified my wing mechanisms also, to give the buzz a more dulcet tone," Karen added, letting her wings flutter a little so they could hear.

"Like a bee!"

"Yes, Babs calm down." Nolan said, gesturing for her to sit.

"We're also working on quartz prisms in the gauntlets that will emit a better electrical sting," She added, pushing a button and smiling as her hands were briefly covered by custom cannons.

"Like a cute little bee!"

"Do bees generate electric shocks?" Kara asked the others.

"Yes, at least their wings generate a little bit of it, nothing lethal," Diana answered.

"This all leads me to my biggest upgrade yet!" She said as Barbara began a drum roll on one of the tables and Nolan nodded in encouragement.

Karen pressed a button on her gauntlet and began to glow bright yellow, taking off into the air. The glow got brighter and brighter before suddenly… she shrank down to her usual Bee size. The others all clapped, hesitant and confused.

"Um… Good work?" Zee asked.

"Yeah, you... shrank differently?" Johnny added.

"What! No I wasn't supposed to shrink! I was supposed to grow, I thought we fixed the growth tech?" She asked, turning to Nolan who shrugged.

"I did too, but maybe we miscalculated somewhere? Or accidentally crossed a wire?" Nolan suggested as Karen regrew to normal size.

"I mean, it's possible," She sighed.

"Why do you want to grow anyways? You're so cute when you're small," Zee asked confused.

"Cute and useless. How am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys when all I am is a puny little insect?"

"You are not puny, you're way better than you give yourself credit for. But if you want, we can try and fix it. We'll need a few tools though because I _might_ have melted some of them while working on my repulsors," Nolan added awkwardly.

"Well, okay sure." Karen said, smiling a little.

"Then we are off to the Mall to acquire the correct tools!" Diana exclaimed.

"Much as I would hate to miss a trip to the mall, Daddy and I have a show tonight," Zee said with a smile.

"And I am protesting the show for using animals," Jessica added.

"Oh, cool, we can split a cab," She shrugged.

"Karen, don't worry we know you'll get it." Jessica added with a smile.

"Plus we get to see Kara in a dress," Johnny added, making the Kryptonian huff as the others laughed and they headed out.

"By the way, Nolan, you didn't have anything to do with her new armor being so form fitting, did you?" Zee whispered to him with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He said evasively with a slight red hue to his cheeks.

* * *

**-Zeul Residence-**

Doris lay in her home's garage, which she had turned into a makeshift gym, where she lay at a bench press, pumping iron as she video chatted with Leslie on her laptop.

"I'm tellin' you, Doris, you gotta work on your material. I mean seriously, 'Why are you hittin' yourself? Why are you hittin' yourself?'? That's so cliche," Leslie commented.

"Pft, shut up. It's a classic," Doris shot back before the weight of her barbell became too much and caused her bench to collapse on itself.

"Ha! A meathead falling on her ass. Now that's a classic! Told you ya need a spotter." Leslie laughed.

"Shut it, Leslie!" Doris shot back before slamming her laptop shut. Just then, Doris's parents came in, making the jock groan in annoyance, "What do ya want, geeks?"

"You're father and I are heading out to our science conference. We'll be back tomorrow. Have fun with your sports stuff," Her mother said in a very nasally tone, adjusting her glasses as she and her husband got into the family car and drove off.

"Pft, whatever," Doris mumbled sarcastically as she examined her bicep, flexing only for it to deflate a second later, "I better pump up…" She said as she headed into the house and opened the door to her parents' laboratory, passing by charts and notes about hormones and human muscle mass.

She quickly found what she was looking for in the form of a vial and injector. Inserting one into the other, she loaded the injector and shot the chemical into her left bicep, taking a deep breath as she felt the incredible power as her circulation increased and her fists clenched.

* * *

**-Metropolis City Mall-**

Karen, Nolan, Diana, Kara, Barbara, and Johnny soon arrived at the mall thanks to a ride from Jarvis in one of the less conspicuous cars. They had agreed with Jarvis to pick them up at around 6:30 after they all got what they needed.

"Alright, Karen and I'll go to the electronic store to get what we need," Nolan said.

"Very well, I'll go get some new shoes with Barbara," Diana said, as she and Barbara went to the store.

"Then I'll accompany Kara to get her dress for next week," Johnny said, causing Kara to fume a bit. "Don't pout cher, there'll be other times for you to test your luck."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Kara mumbles as they all went to their respective stores.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Doris was stomping through the sports store of the mall. She was impatient and fuming a bit. The store kept rearranging itself every time she entered. A worker noticed her irritation and decided to step in.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I help you?" The store worker asked.

"I'm looking for the free weights, runt," Doris said with anger.

"Ah, free weights huh? Alright right over here, you look pretty strong for a girl. How about… ah, some three pounders?" He said, offering her two tiny pink weights. "They're very popular with our female customers."

"Three pounders? Do I look like I'm looking for the baby weights?" Doris asked with a threatening tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss. Would you prefer an eight pounder?" The worker asked.

Doris however was not pleased. She was getting angrier by the minute. Her teeth began to grit together as she felt her muscles grow and her clothes to tear.

"Eight measly pounds?! I am the strongest one there is!" Doris screamed as she began to grow in size, clocking in at almost ten to eleven feet in height. Her muscles grew to the size of boulders and her clothes shredded around her to the point she looked like some manner of jungle woman.

To say that the store worker was afraid would be an understatement as she towered over him before she let out a roar.

The now large cavewoman burst out of the store, scaring everyone and getting the attention of both Diana and Barbara.

"Whoa, someone didn't seem to like the price tag on the sporting goods," Barbara said.

"Fear the power of Giganta!" The beast of a woman roared at the top of her lungs.

"We must summon our allies," Diana said, pulling out her phone. "If I could just figure out this vile contraption!"

After Diana tried to call upon the rest of the Avengers to her position, she decided that they had to take matters into their own hands.

"I fear that we need to fight this villain ourselves, Barbara," Diana said, pulling away her phone.

"I messaged the others, I think the signal is awful here, but we can deal with this!" Barbara said excitedly as she tucked away her phone and ran off before returning in her Batsuit. "Avengers Assemble!"

Back with Giganta, she was going on a rampage. She slammed her fists against the floor, making the ground shake before picking up one of the trash cans and throwing it at the bookstore. She laughed as people ran away from her.

"I could get used to this! I am so big! So strong! I am Giganta!" Giganta claimed.

"And you'll be going straight to jail for crimes against decency and fashion," Batgirl said, making her and Wonder Woman's presence known to the villain.

"Surrender now, villain!" Wonder Woman said as she drew her sword and shield.

A smile grew on Giganta's face before she turned her sights on the heroes. She cracked her knuckles and charged at them. She raised her arms high above her head before bringing them down on the two heroes.

Wonder Woman and Batgirl jumped to the sides, avoiding the attack of the giant woman. Batgirl threw two batarangs at the villain, but they bounced off of her skin with no problem.

"Ha ha, that tickled," Giganta mocked.

At that moment, Wonder Woman's shield struck her across the face. Giganta looked at Wonder Woman with fire in her eyes.

"You'll regret that, puny girl," Giganta growled as she charged at the Amazon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the electronic store, Nolan and Karen had finally found the components that they needed and paid for them at the counter.

"Okay, so I'm thinking where we went wrong was with the super converter when we ran it through that 626 hex-matrix adapter," Nolan said, going over some notes that he brought with him to go over with Karen as they shopped.

"Right, which we can fix by reprogramming the subprocessor," Karen replied as they exited the shop.

Right away the two tech wizards of the Avengers saw Batgirl flying across the court after being thrown by Giganta. They then spotted Wonder Woman trying to hold back the punches of the large villain.

"Looks like the party started without us," Nolan said as he activated his armor.

"You think you can buy me enough time to fix my suit?" Karen asked as Nolan armed himself in his Iron Knight armor.

"Sure, take your time!" Iron Knight said before running towards the fight.

Karen took her tools and ran back into the store. She opened her duffle bag and set out to work while Iron Knight entered the fight.

"Hey cavewoman! Why don't you pick on someone that's a little more your size, like a baby elephant," Iron Knight said before blasting Giganta with his repulsors.

The arc energy blasts struck Giganta, stinging her skin.

"Ow, that actually hurt! Maybe, I will finally get a real fight!" She said, her tone both irritated and excited as she rushed towards him. He flew to the side, narrowly avoiding her fist before unleashing a volley of repulsor blasts at the nearby arm and her face. He actually made her stagger back, blinking to try and get the spots out of her vision the blast had caused.

Just as she righted herself he let loose another few blasts before flying forward and slamming into her jaw.

"Why couldn't she attack a farmers market? Or an amusement park? Something outside where I could use bigger weapons?" He muttered.

Giganta got back up, snorting like an angered bull with steam coming out of her nostrils. She ran at Iron Knight before jumping high with her arms stretched out.

Iron Knight fired his repulsors trying to jump out of the way. He managed to dodge the attack but still got caught in the aftershock. He bounced against the floor before being caught by Wonder Woman.

"Are you alright, Iron Knight?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, but I really need to get the jet boots working on this thing," Iron Knight replied as Giganta came up to them.

"Now you'll see that Giganta is the strongest one there is!" Giganta said, readying herself to end the fight.

"Hey, dumby!" Bumblebee called out, getting Giganta's attention. "How about you fight someone your own size!" She said activating her suit's size changer.

Bumblebee's suit sparked with yellow energy, and just as it was about to grow in size, she shrunk down to her bee size.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bumblebee moaned.

Giganta laughed as she walked up to the tiny Bumblebee before bringing her hand down on her.

"Bumblebee!" The heroes yelled in worry.

Just then, Bumblebee flew next to Giganta's head.

"That would've hurt," Bumblebee said, spooking Giganta. "Your aim really stinks."

Giganta growled before she tried to swat away the tiny hero. However, Bumblebee dodged each and every single attack with ease.

"Stand still!" Giganta roared.

"I'm so small that you can't catch me," Bumblebee said, realizing her advantage. "Guess this _is _my greatest strength," She said, pulling out her new stingers.

Bumblebee fired her stingers at the brute, forcing her back. She flew in circles around the giant villain, stinging her over and over again. She guided Giganta towards the drop of the second floor.

"Ah! Why you!" Giganta said, trying to punch Bumblebee but missing every single time.

Bumblebee landed on top of Giganta's nose before sticking out her tongue, which only served to anger the giant more. Then a sinister smile appeared on Giganta's face as she readied her fist to crush the little hero. She punched at herself, hoping to get Bumblebee but the hero dodged at the last minute. The punch struck Giganta with her full strength, knocking her senseless and making her lose her balance.

"Hey Giganta," Bumblebee said, getting the villain's attention. "Why you hittin' yourself?" She said before firing a final sting at Giganta's face.

The blast was all that was needed. Giganta fell backwards two whole floors before landing with a heavy boom. She left a large human-shaped impression in the ground.

Bumblebee grew back to her original size, and looked at the downed villain.

"I can't believe that just happened!" BUmblebee said. "I took down the supervillain!"

"You sure did, Bumblebee," Iron Knight said, getting the attention of Bumblebee. "Guess you don't need to fix your suit."

Iron Knight, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl went up to their friend and teammate to congratulate her.

"You did good, Bumblebee. We'll take the brute to prison right away," Wonder Woman said before looking down and seeing the villain had disappeared during their congratulations."What? How does someone so large just vanish?"

"A better question is where are Kara and Johnny? I'm glad Karen took down the big bad and all, but some more strength might have been nice," Batgirl asked.

"Hello mes amis. Pardon our delay," Johnny said as he walked up to the group. "I just got your message but it seems we've missed the party."

"Hey, where's Kara? Wasn't she with you?" Iron Knight asked.

A smile appeared on Johnny's face before he turned around.

"Oh, cherie, do show our friends what we picked out for you," Johnny called.

An audible groan came from behind a trash can as Kara stepped out from behind it, adorned in a very beautiful light blue sundress with a pink bow tied on the side of the skirt.

"Someone send Zee a picture of this immediately. She's going to love this," Nolan said with a chuckle.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Cajun," Kara said, trying to hide her blush of anger and embarrassment to the best of her abilities.

* * *

**-The Next Day, Metropolis High-**

Karen was traveling past the football field on her way to class as she passed by Doris and Leslie once again.

"Hey Beecher, heads up!" Doris called out before throwing her football at Karen. However, acting on pure instinct, she managed to catch the oblong projectile in her hands. Everyone present was speechless at this feat before Doris shook off her surprise.

"Hey, gimme back my ball, Beecher!" She said in annoyance.

Looking down at the ball, Karen grew a small smirk on her face as she felt a small surge of confidence within her.

"Why don'tcha come and get it, meathead!" She shot back. Her confidence was short lived as Doris growled and started chasing the shorter girl around the football field. However, Karen couldn't help but laugh and smile at how she was able to stand up for herself against her bully.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. Until next time, see ya later!**


	10. ShockJockey

**#ShockJockey**

The team walked through the school hallways when they came across the school paper room. They heard a disturbance happening inside the room, causing them to flinch. Just then Leslie, one of Karen's and the rest of the school's bullies, walked out of the room with a scowl on her face.

"Someone's in a foul mood," Nolan said.

"Leslie's been trying to get Lois to put a gossip column in the school's paper for a while now," Jessica explained. "She always comes in with some new story that she makes up to get her to agree to one. You know how she is," She added.

"I know too well," Karen mumbled.

"Yeah. Let's just ignore her, we've got other things to do, mes amis," Johnny said.

On the other side of the hallway, Leslie was grunting in displeasure. She had gotten so many juicy stories that would've gotten her a lot of laughs. She was a big fan of making chaos and seeing people that were so high and mighty being brought down. People like Lois "lame" needed to be taken down.

"Fine, if she doesn't want to publish my stories, I'll just have to upload them where they will thrive," Leslie said with a sinister smile. She squeezed her fingers together, they gathered electricity and shot into an outlet, running up the charging cable to Lois' laptop and causing it to spark and crackle, scaring Lois into spilling her coffee all over herself. Leslie leaned around and took a picture of Lois, smirking.

Later on after school, Leslie was uploading it to her new news blog, "A Gossip Column would be too mean, huh, Lois? Well, unfortunately for you the people love mean, and I'm going to give them all that they can handle." She said, her self-satisfied smile growing wider as she hit upload and watched the follower count grow at a rapid pace.

Over the next few days, Leslie put her powers and camera work to, in her opinion, the best use possible: Creating more embarrassment and misery all around the school. She shorted out Jimmy Olsen's dark room, causing him to lose several pictures he had been working on, and giving her an excellent photo.

The pictures on the website exploded and Leslie was loving the misery that she was putting people through. She laughed as she saw the number of likes grow from the hundreds to the thousands in a matter of minutes.

Sadly, not everyone was loving the increased popularity of Leslie's blog.

At the school cafeteria, the team was watching the latest video on Kara's phone. This one showed, Lois Lane getting electrocuted as she reached out for the door of her next class.

"Man, these things are getting way too nasty as of late," Barbara said.

"I'm a fan of people making fools of themselves as much as the next guy, but this is tres cruel," Johnny said.

"The first ones were funny, but I think I'm done with this blog," Kara said before unfollowing the blog.

"I agree, we need to get this person to stop messing with people's lives," Diana said. "We must be better than this virtual bully. In fact, we should make them stop!"

"It doesn't work like that, Diana. The internet is like a jungle, where countless lifeforms roam and interact with one another, but no one knows who's the prey and who's the predator," Nolan explained. "The anonymity of the web makes the actions of a single person, allowing them to completely avoid the consequences of their actions." He added.

"The best you can do is ignore the blog," Karen mentioned.

Diana let out a disappointed sigh. She wanted to face this injustice and put a stop to it. But she was completely at a loss. Normally she would hero up and track down the person responsible, sadly computers and technology weren't her strong suit.

"Very well, then we'll just have to be the better people," Diana said.

The team looked at the time and decided that it was time to go back to their respective classes. But, they were unaware that their comments had reached the ears of Leslie.

She frowned and clicked her tongue as the group of masked heroes exited the cafeteria.

"So, Diana and the rest of the goody loser club think they are above me, huh?" Leslie said before a sinister idea thought crossed her mind. "In that case, I'll just have to pull everyone else to my level."

Leslie quickly set out to work. She knew that the people that followed her wanted nothing better than to see people making fools of themselves. She liked to admit that she lived by a philosophy that was simple and cruel. If you press people's buttons you'll rile them up to hear just about anything and follow the very person that pushes those buttons. Leslie laughed as her plan came together in her mind. Her audience were dancing monkeys and she was the ringleader of this circus.

The next day Leslie put her plan into motion, starting off with Johnny. She spotted the young Cajun playing a round of solitaire in the library. She rubbed her fingers together, creating a spark before firing it at Johnny. The shock struck the cards, filling them with static electricity. He looked at them with curiosity before the entire deck stuck to his face.

Johnny fell back from his chair as he tried to pull the cards off of himself. He struggled on the ground trying to breath as Leslie took a shot at him.

Leslie edited and posted her new picture. It showed how the young Cajun was rolling in the ground unable to breath and read 'Hotshot really loves his playing cards! XOXO' surrounded by hearts.

The next day, Leslie set her eyes on Zee as she was working on a new magic trick in the school's theater. She was wearing her usual magician outfit and had pulled out three metallic rings from her hat.

Leslie snuck up behind the stage before she looked up to the sandbags at the top. She rubbed her fingers as Zee was juggling the metallic rings before letting them hover in the air. Leslie fired a zap of electricity, sending the rings all the way up to the top of the stage. Zee looked up to see her rings slice the sandbags open, letting the sand down on top of her.

Leslie took the picture of Zee coming out of the sand before the rest of the rest of the sandbags came down on her. The new post read: 'For the next trick this magician wannabe decided to bury herself'.

The next member on Leslie's list was none other than Kara. As the rebel of the Avengers was listening to her favorite rock band in the library, Leslie rubbed her finger tips to create a spark. She zapped Kara's phone, shocking her ears.

The blonde Kryptonian jumped up in pain before falling on top of the library lady as she pushed a cart filled with books.

Leslie took the picture as Kara's hair stood up from the shock. She posted the picture which read 'Books are really good for partied out blondes!'

Leslie followed afterwards to catch Jessica and Barbara as they walked to their next class. She saw them running in a hurry before she sent sparks towards them. The shock hit them both and made their clothes stick together with static. Jessica and Barbara stumbled into the classroom while trying to get unstuck. They pulled against each other until they heard a *rrripp*. With red blushes on their faces they stuck together and walked out like crabs.

Leslie took the picture and edited it. The picture showed both Jessica and Barbara with torn clothes with a message that read 'This is what happens when you buy clothes on the cheap'.

As more and more people saw and followed Leslie's videos and posts the more elaborate and far more extreme.

The next target, or targets, on her list were Nolan and Karen. She'd wanted to get back at the little pipsqueak for sometime now, and she had really wanted to knock the young Stark from his high horse. She followed them to the cafeteria where they sat on their usual table. Karen had just pulled out her books and Nolan was pulling out his notes.

Leslie fired an electric shock at Karen, making her drop her books and for Nolan to jump back slightly. Karen quickly got down to pick up the books. But that was all that Leslie needed to take her picture.

A little edit later and it showed a completely different picture. The image depicted the usually shy and reserved Karen under the table with her head between Nolan's legs and crotch. The image had a little message surrounded by hearts and shocked-faced emojis. The message read: 'The shy ones always have the biggest kinks! Scandalous!'

* * *

The Avengers had gathered back at their mansion with scowls on their faces. They watched all the different pictures and films that the owner of the blog had posted. They had been made a laughing stock on social media and some took it better than others.

Karen was sitting in a corner with steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Karen muttered as she rocked herself in fetal position.

Johnny was ticked off because people were actually laughing at his near death experience.

"These bastards think it's funny to almost be choked to death by your own cards!?" Johnny angrily asked. "Well, when I find out who's responsible for this they'll wish the cards did me in the end."

"I'm with you gumbo! I got two weeks of detention for that little stunt," Kara growled, cracking her knuckles. "I'll make them a nice knuckle sandwich for that."

"Bien dit cher!" Johnny said.

"I agree, we must bring this ShockTuber to justice once and for all!" Diana said.

"But we don't know who it is, and just delivering justice like that won't solve anything," Jessica argued.

"Speak for yourself, Jess," Zee said. "I had to get sand out of my outfit for hours and the lights almost fell on my head."

"We don't need to know who this person is to put the hurt on them. They want to play dirty with our lives… Then let's cut the problem from the source," Nolan said before he began typing in his computer.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Digging through the website's programming, finding the source and erasing it, as well as blocking the user for good." Nolan explained as he continued typing.

"You can do that?" Johnny asked.

"That sounds illegal," Zatanna added hesitantly.

"It's not, at least I don't think so. The law gets a bit clouded here, but it'll stop the posts unless they find a way around the blockage." Nolan said.

"Couldn't you just see who the account's registered to, and we can go talk to them?" Jessica asked.

"I… I mean." Nolan sighed turning to her, "You really don't want me to do this huh?"

"I do not think it is right, mean as these posts may be we cannot stoop to their level," Diana declared to the others.

"Alright, fine look I won't erase it, or block them for now, but if they go too far even one more time or refuse to stop if we find them, all bets are off. Deal?" Nolan said, declaring his ultimatum.

"That seems agreeable," Diana nodded in firm agreement as Nolan went over to try and calm down Karen.

* * *

Later that day, Diana traveled to the mall to return a pair of high heels that hadn't been as good as she'd hope. Sadly, she wasn't the only one in the mall.

"Let's see, that scandalous pic with Breecher and Stark was good, but I need something fresh," Leslie said as she looked for someone to humiliate.

She looked around the mall, but didn't see anyone that would give her the same sense of satisfaction. Everyone looked so damn happy and she didn't like it. Just then she spotted the elevator get filled up with people. A psychotic smile grew on her face as a nasty idea came into her mind.

"Yeah, that'll do," Leslie said, rubbing her finger tips to create electricity.

Diana, meanwhile, was at the shoe store with the heels that she was trying to return.

"I regret to inform you that these shoes haven't lived up to my expectations," Diana said, holding up a pair of broken high heels covered in mud. "According to the lady that sold these to me they were meant for every occasion, but they didn't last long in my usual hike."

"Yeah, honey, what she meant was that the shoes are for every normal occasion. Like school, dinners, a stroll around the city," The store clerk explained. "Not crosscountry hikes."

"Oh, my mistake then," Diana said, with a light blush on her face.

Then she heard the screaming, and saw everyone point towards the elevator. It was plummeting towards the ground and filled with people. Not wasting a second she changed and managed to use her lasso to catch it before it could hit the ground, setting it down gently.

"I am always taking the escalators now," One of the passengers muttered as everyone cheered for Wonder Woman's rescue, or rather almost everyone.

Leslie pushed her way through the crowd stopping in front of Wonder Woman and glaring, "What's your problem lady!? You ruined my shot!" She demanded.

"Your… shot? You mean to tell me it was you who's been responsible for these videos?" Wonder Woman asked.

"What's it to you Blunder Woman?" Leslie asked.

"Those videos and pictures are not only an invasion of privacy of the victims, but they also spread rumors that ruin people's lives," Wonder Woman said. "How can you do that and live with yourself?"

"Simple, it ain't me. Plus, it's freakin hilarious," Leslie said, defending herself but only incurred the disappointment of the Amazon.

"And you thought that crashing an elevator full of people was 'hilarious'?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, duh," Leslie replied. "Why else would I do what I do?"

"If that is the only reason you do this, then I'll ask you to stop," Wonder Woman said.

"You're kidding, right? I can post whatever I want," Leslie replied. "And now I have other things to do," She said before leaving the mall.

Diana shrugged, paying it no mind. As much as she didn't like or approve of all this, she couldn't just drag the other heroes in without more evidence.

'_Maybe she'll turn her attention to more worthy pursuits,'_ She thought before leaving the mall. If only she knew just what she had unintentionally unleashed.

* * *

**-Avengers Manor-**

The site had yet to post any new photos or videos in a few days, and the Avengers were enjoying the relative peace. In days to come they would all conclude that they should have known it couldn't last, because suddenly the site had a stream go live. Karen, who had been checking it just in case, called the others over.

"What do you think this live streaming is going to be about?" Nolan asked his friends.

"Unless it's a public apology, I don't really care," Kara replied.

"If the one behind this is Leslie, then this'll be a live stream of mocking people," Zee said.

"Hold on guys, it's starting," Karen said, pointing to the screen.

The team turned to the screen as a bolt of lightning struck the table. The lightning then turned and changed to form a person. The woman had glowing blue skin, an electric blue mohawk, and wore a black armless one piece with a white lightning bolt on the chest, and black gloves and boots.

"Good evening, citizens of Metropolis! It's your girl, the one, the only, LIVEWIRE!" The woman proclaimed with a maniacal smile.

"*_Gasp_* Leslie!?" Karen said, surprised that one of her bullies had superpowers.

"You sure it's her?" Nolan asked.

"I'd recognize that sadistic smile anywhere," Karen replied, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"I can see that you've all loved my videos and posts over the last couple of weeks, but that's yesterday's news," Livewire declared. "Now, I'm going to the big leagues. There's a certain group of '_heroes_' calling themselves '_The Avengers', _or something dumb like that, that need to be taken down. Stick around to see what utter humiliations await these losers. And in case any of those losers are watching this, you can thank Wonder Woman for what comes next," She laughed as the live stream ended.

The Avengers looked at one another after the declaration of their new nemesis.

"Wow, now I don't feel bad about wanting to block her account," Nolan said.

"Diana, what did you do to piss her off?" Kara asked the leader of the team.

"I do not understand. I stopped her from hurting some innocent people at the mall when she sabotaged the elevator for a picture," Diana explained.

"Pardon, cher, but she did WHAT!?" Johnny asked in a rare moment of losing his cool composure.

"She sabotaged the elevators at the mall, and the people inside them would've gotten hurt so I stopped her," Diana explained once more. "I spoke to her about how she shouldn't do things like that before she left."

"And you just let her walk away?" Jessica asked.

"Diana, darling, that wasn't like some heavy handed prank. That was downright criminal," Zee said.

"Forget criminal, she's a textbook example of a sociopath after that stunt," Barbara said.

"And now she's gunning for us," Nolan said.

"I say let her bring it, we can take her," Kara said. "I say we go after her right now."

"We can't just attack Leslie out of nowhere like that, we have no proof," Jessica said.

"This is my mistake, I should deal with her," Diana said.

"No, we take her on together. Now that we know that she's after us, we can be ready," Nolan said. "She wants a picture finish, we'll give her one."

"As long as I can give her a taste of her own medicine, count me in," Johnny said, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Then let us make a plan," Diana said. "Time to Hero Up!"

* * *

**-Street of Downtown Metropolis-**

Wonder Woman was walking down the street by herself as the lamp lights illuminated the street. She looked to both sides of the street after hearing a faint laughter.

"I know you're there, show yourself," Wonder Woman said, closing her eyes.

The street lights flickered as electrical bolts coursed through the cables. The laughter got louder as the electricity began to gather from all the street lights. Then an electric bolt struck the ground, forcing Wonder Woman to jump back. From the electric blast came the form of Livewire, laughing at Wonder Woman.

"So you were expecting me, Blunder Woman?" Livewire asked.

"I am not, as you say, 'a fan' of waiting for villains to attack me nor my allies," Wonder Woman said, pulling out her shield and sword. "Besides, you clearly have a vendetta against me. So, as they say, 'bring it'."

"You'll regret that," Livewire said with electricity coursing through her arms.

Livewire fired an electrical blast at Wonder Woman, forcing her to dodge out of the way. Wonder Woman then rolled back to her feet before charging at Livewire. She jumped upwards with her sword raised high before bringing it down on Livewire. Livewire turned herself into electricity and zapped herself back. She then fired another electric attack, only for Wonder Woman to block it with her shield.

"You know, I was planning on making you and your friends look like idiots, but I'm liking kicking your butt much more," Livewire said.

"Then come get me," Wonder Woman said, charging once more against the electric villain.

"With pleasure," Livewire replied with a sadistic smile as she fired a volley of lightning at the Amazonian Princess.

Wonder Woman dodged the lightning bolts as much as she could, ducking and weaving from side to side. She quickly closed the gap between herself and Livewire before she attacked her with her sword. Livewire fired at the blade, sending an electric current to the Amazon, shocking her. But Wonder Woman fought through the pain and decked Livewire with her shield. Livewire was sent backwards as she let out a savage groan.

"You'll pay for that," Livewire snarled before firing another electric attack.

Wonder Woman dodged the attack, but was struck by another shot that knocked the blade out of her hand. Livewire appeared above her and blasted her with another round of electricity sending Wonder Woman skidding down the street twitching and groaning in resistance.

"You know Blunder Woman I was expecting more." Livewire said, giving a fake yawn.

"I once believed that you were possible of redeeming your actions these past days, but your acts of cruelty are nothing but a source of sick pleasure to you," Wonder Woman said weakly as she staggered to her feet with her hair covering her face, "You think that people are as bad as you are. That they find the same pleasure in others' pain," She continued before raising her head to show that her look was not one of shame or anguish, but rather one of confidence as she pointed her hand toward Livewire.

"So allow us to show the world how truly cruel you are!" She proclaimed.

Livewire looked confused for a moment before realizing that Wonder Woman wasn't pointing at her, but rather behind her.

Turning around, she looked to see that almost every screen around Metropolis, from the jumbotrons of the city square, to the flat screens in store windows, to even people's phone screens were broadcasting her fight. And what's more, no one was laughing. In fact, they looked scared.

"It pays to have tech genius friends, doesn't it?" Iron Knight called down from the roof where he and Bumblebee were both waving.

"It sure does, Knight." Said a voice behind her as Supergirl landed and Ace stepped out of an alleyway, an energized card illuminating his form. Zatanna and Green Lantern helped Wonder Woman to her feet as they all surrounded Livewire.

"We're giving you one final chance. You can surrender and stop harming others for your own entertainment, walk away, and turn yourself in. Or I can make your online presence a thing of the past, and then we can drag you in," Iron Knight offered.

"Oh please choose the second one, it's so much more fun," Supergirl smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"You can't stop me, I'm going to keep posting all I want. Some people might not like it, but others will love it. I will do what I want, and if I have to tear through the super friends to entertain, well fine by me," She said, charging up.

"Well then, we tried," Bumblebee shrugged before a holographic screen appeared before Iron Knight and herself.

"Care to do the honors?" He offered.

"My pleasure," Bumblebee said, pressing three keys on the screen's center.

Livewire watched in surprise as all the screens went blank before a message appeared, reading "This account has been terminated." That message remained for a minute before an image of Wonder Woman saving a cat appeared with the added message "Permanently"

Her jaw dropped, "What? You didn't know we were broadcasting from your account? I mean we had to play to your audience. It wouldn't have worked as well otherwise," Iron Knight shrugged.

"Now surrender, villain," Wonder Woman challenged.

"No…" Livewire seethed as she shook with anger. "NO!" She roared as she surged with power, blinding the heroes. "You may have beaten me today, you goody two shoes losers! But I'll be back! Just you wait!" She screamed in rage as she bolted into a powerline and fled the scene, leaving the heroes alone on the streets.

"Not exactly according to plan, but I'll take it," Ace sighed.

"It may not be an exact victory, my friends, but I believe we have won this day," Wonder Woman said with a small smile as she steadied herself and stood proud.

* * *

**And that is the ninth chapter down. How did you all enjoy it? Don't forget to Fave, Follow, and Review! Til next time, Lord Zeppelin signing off!**


	11. HonorAmongThieves Part 1

**Greetings and welcome once again, True Believers! I apologize deeply for the long wait on this chapter. This was actually supposed to be much longer, but due to how long it was taking to write, we decided to make it a multi-part chapter/episode. Once again, big thanks to my co-authors. With that being said, on with the story!**

* * *

**#HonorAmongThieves Part 1**

Johnny sat in the game room of the Avengers mansion shuffling a deck of cards. His fingers were moving like lightning and his eyes were closed, allowing feeling to guide his actions. He stopped shuffling his cards and drew a card. He looked at the card and let out a sigh.

"Well, this is a sight I haven't seen in a long time," Johnny said, gazing at the Jack of Diamonds.

Johnny, much like his father, had a favorite card that he liked to save for last. His father's was the Queen of Hearts while his was the Jack of Diamonds. It had been the first card he ever drew when his dad got him his own deck of cards. Every time he saw it, it took him back in time. He could smell freshly baked beignets and crawfish, like the ones he loved back in Louisiana. But it also reminded him of a guild... and a certain cat.

"What are you doing with those cards, gumbo," Kara asked, breaking Johnny out of his thoughts.

"Just relaxing, cher," Johnny replied. "Are you here to go another round of billiards or card guessing?"

"Very funny, gumbo. I still intend to make you pay for that stunt," Kara replied, with a tint of blush on her cheeks. "But, I came to get you. We're gonna be late for school," She huffed.

Johnny smiled as he pocketed his cards.

"Well then, let us be off, cherie," Johnny said, picking up his bag.

Johnny and Kara walked through the streets of Metropolis, heading to school like a couple of friends. As they walked down the concrete streets of the City of Tomorrow, an attractive dark-skinned young woman wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, black pants, and a blue belt watched them from the other side of the street. She had dark hair and purple eyes like that of a cat stalking its prey.

She walked across the street and walked behind the two young heroes as they talked. Her eyes fixed on her prey, wanting to make her move, but enjoying the foreplay before doing so.

"I'm just saying that I don't need to overthink things," Kara said. "Diana can't tell me what to do."

"Perhaps, cher. But you do tend to bullhorn your way through things more often than naught," Johnny explained.

Just as Kara was about to reply to that comment, the dark-skinned woman walked past them. She lightly brushed Kara to the side.

"Hey, watch it," Kara called out.

The young woman only turned her head slightly to the left.

Johnny froze up at the sight before him.

"Oh, sorry about that," the woman said before leaving the duo on their own. "But I'm in a hurry, gotta go."

She walked away and took a right turn, disappearing from their sight.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Kara said, looking at Johnny who was narrowing his eyes at where the dark-skinned girl had gone to. "Hey, Johnny, you okay?" She asked, getting his attention.

"Excuse me, cherie, but I just remembered that I must take care of an errand for my dear daddy," Johnny said. "I'll see you at school. And do not buy anything, it'll be my treat today, cher," He said, winking at Kara.

"Um, yeah sure," Kara replied with a blush on her face.

Johnny ran ahead of Kara and took a right turn going after the person of his past.

On a street a couple of blocks away from where Johnny had left Kara, the dark-skinned woman was looking over a black wallet with a guitar on it. She opened it and started counting the money.

"Urg, such poor taste, but at least I got something out of it," She said, pulling out all the cash the wallet had.

"Pickpocketing people on the street in broad daylight? I figured you were better than this, kitty cat," A voice spoke from behind her.

Smiling to herself, the girl turned around slowly to meet the smirking face of Johnny LeBeau.

"It's been a while, Johnny. Or would you prefer 'lover'?" She asked.

"Johnny will do just fine, Selina," Johnny replied. "Now please, give me my friend's wallet back. I don't want to take it from you," He said, holding out his hand.

"Where's the fun in that, Johnny?" Selina asked coyly. "You can have it. It's not my style anyway. It did get me what I wanted though: Your attention." She added with a cat-like grin as she handed him the wallet, her hand grazing across his as she did.

"I don't know what you're doin' in town, Selina, but you and I are over. Been that way a long time," Johnny said with a frown at her action taking the wallet and placing it in his pants pocket.

"Come now, Johnny. We had such fun together back in the day. Remember those nights we spent running across the rooftops of the French Quarter?" Selina asked.

"You loved it, even if you don't want to admit it. You loved the thrill of it all. The way we were free from want, free from responsibility… Free to have fun," She said as she rubbed her hand across his chest and stared into his black-sceleraed eyes with a smouldering look, "You do want to have fun, don't you, my little Wild Card?"

"Of course I want to have fun, but I don't do it that way. Not anymore. I've gone straight."

"I've seen. You're a hero now right?" She asked, moving her hand up his chest and rubbing his cheek.

"Come on. Just come with me. Just one night. If you don't enjoy it, I'll back off. What's the harm? Besides, it gives us time to catch up."

Johnny hesitated, he didn't want to slip into that life. He did however miss spending time with Selina; he couldn't argue that. Sensing his apprehension, Selina chose her words very carefully, "How about we just meet up to hang out tonight, just you and me. It doesn't have to be anything but catching up."

Johnny thought about it for a moment. He knew how seductive Selina could be, and how dangerous slipping into that life was. But he did enjoy being close to his old childhood flame.

"Alright, tonight. The pier," Johnny said. "Just talking."

Selina gave Johnny a peck on the cheek before walking away, swaying her hips.

"It's a date," Selina said, looking back at Johnny with bedroom eyes.

Johnny rubbed his cheek. He hated to admit it but Selina was the only woman that could bring him a lot of joy and thrills. She was trouble, but much like he was when he was younger. Before he grew up from his stealing days. He turned and headed to school, hoping to catch up to Kara before she noticed her wallet was missing.

* * *

**Metropolis Pier**

Johnny had gone straight to the pier as soon as the sun went down. He walked amongst the people as some played pier games, riding the ferris wheel and others eating some treats from Sweet Justice. He enjoyed walking around the pier at night, it reminded him of his childhood in Louisiana.

"Not a bad place to meet, Wild Card," Selina's sweet voice said.

Johnny turned around, seeing the dark-skinned young woman standing next to him.

"I thought you'd like it," Johnny said. "It reminds me of Louisiana in a way. The lights, the food,"

"The unsuspecting people with full pockets," Selina said, showing three different wallets.

Johnny took the wallets from Selina before putting them in the lost and found box. They walked through the pier, with Johnny keeping an eye on Selina. He wanted to keep her from stealing the wallet of another poor soul, but he did get a good eyeful of her slender and attractive figure. And that wasn't lost on Selina who kept sending winks his way.

"So, Selina, what brings you here to Metropolis?" Johnny asked.

"Well, Louisiana was a good place to learn the family business but I moved to Gotham for a while," Selina recalled. "But a few run-ins with the big bad Batman made me realize that I needed to go to where not everyone was in a mental asylum."

"I see you still like stealing from anyone that has a pulse. That got us in many mighty tight spots," Johnny said.

"If I recall, you enjoyed being in tight spots with me," Selina smirked, causing Johnny to chuckle. "Even with all that good guy stuff you've got going, you're still the same master thief, Wild Card."

"It was the family business, Selina. But I no longer do that," Johnny said.

"Right, my bad. But you do remember how we first met, right?" Selina asked.

"Hard to forget, it was a couple of years ago," Johnny recalled.

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Johnny was running across the rooftops of New Orleans before spotting his target. He watched across the street, a safe house where the mafia held their monthly poker night. According to his father, he was to enter the house and steal something of value that was going to be gambled in that night's game.

Johnny heard a car pulling up to the entrance. He watched as the guests entered the house, waiting to put his plan into motion. Just as he was about to create a distraction when he heard a whip cracking in front of him. He looked up and saw a figure landing on the rooftop of the safe house. He could vaguely make out the silhouette of a pair of cat ears before the figure went into the house through the rooftop entrance.

"Oh no, you ain't taking my prize," Johnny said before leaping towards the safe house.

Johnny entered through an open window before running down the hall. He pulled out the holographic map of the safe house and headed towards his prize. As he ran through the halls of the house, he kept himself hidden in the shadows and out of sight.

Johnny turned a corner and saw two armed men that worked as bodyguards, standing between him and the room where his prize was. He charged one of his poker cards and threw it at the other end of the corridor. The card exploded, creating enough noise to get the guards' attention. He snuck past the armed guards as they rushed to look at the source of the noise.

Johnny entered the room where a poker table was all set up with chips and card decks. Right behind the table stood a golden cat statue.

"That one should do the trick," Johnny said.

"You're not seriously just going to step into a trapped room, are you handsome?" a sultry voice called at him from behind.

Johnny turned around and saw the other thief that had entered the safe house. She was dressed head to toe with a grey catsuit that clung to her like a second skin. She had a cat mask on her face and black gloves and boots.

Suffice to say that Johnny was stunned.

"Bonne nuit, petit chat," Johnny said. "I do not suppose that you are this night's entertainment."

"You're a bit of a charmer aren't you?" Selina asked. "I take it that you're here for the statue? If you want to bag that kitty you'll have to deal with a few minor obstacles."

"I already counted on disabling the cameras with a little trick of mine," Johnny said.

"I meant the alarm that's triggered when the statue is removed," Selina said, pointing to the pedestal that the statue was placed on. "One wrong move and the whole place will go into a lockdown. I can disable it with a bit more fines than just throwing a flashy card," She said by flashing her clawed hands.

Johnny looked at the girl with interest. She wasn't just some thief, she knew what she was doing.

"Not a bad idea, may I ask why do you want that statue?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say that a guild has a hefty entrance fee," Selina said. "But shouldn't you at least present yourself before asking a girl such a question?"

"How about Wild Card? Seems fitting," Johnny replied. "What should I call you, aside from beautiful?"

"How about Catwoman, and flattery will get you everywhere," Selina replied. "We should get it before the gorillas come back."

"Allow me then," Johnny said, pulling out a card and throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at the camera in the room. "After this we'll figure out who gets the statue."

"It's a date, Wild Card," Selina said, tracing a finger under Johnny's chin.

* * *

**Metropolis Pier**

Johnny and Selina laughed at the memory of their first heist. It had been their first unofficial date, and it was the start of what was at the time a beautiful friendship and partnership. They would steal for the guild, much like their parents before them.

But that was a long time ago.

"Those were the good times," Selina said, wrapping her arm around Johnny.

"Not the worst time I've had with a beautiful girl," Johnny replied.

"Ah, so there have been more girls? Was I your first?" Selina asked. "I always wondered."

Johnny looked away, trying to cover the light blush on his face. It was true, Selina was his first partner in crime and the last.

"Now it's time for you to fess up. How does the son of a thief become part of a hero team?" Selina asked. "Seems like a waste of your skills."

"What can I say? They're a good crew to hang around with," Johnny admitted. "There's always something happening around them."

"Never a dull moment?" Selina inquired.

"Non," Johnny replied.

"But you've yet to scratch the itch," Selina said, causing Johnny to sigh.

Just then they heard a woman screaming behind them. They turned around and saw a man running away with a woman's purse.

"Please, someone stop him!" the woman called out.

Knowing that there was no time to suit up, Johnny ran towards the crook. He tried to push the thief back. The crook struggled against Johnny before pushing him off and running away.

Selina narrowed her eyes. She stuck out her foot as the crook passed her. The purse-snatcher was then thrown by Selina who used his momentum to send him to the floor.

The guards quickly apprehended the man as Selina helped Johnny up.

"Merci, Selina, but that was unnecessary," Johnny said.

"You could've taken that punk down in a second, and gotten the purse no problem," Selina pointed out. "Why didn't you?"

Johnny smirked before he pulled out a wallet, car keys, house keys, lipstick, a compact, and a notepad and pen. Selina's eyes grew wide like those of a cat seeing fresh fish being laid out in front of her. A catty smile stretched out on her face.

"A bag is useless without the contents of it," Johnny pointed out.

"Not bad, Wild Card, not bad," Selina said, catching a glimpse of something that she hadn't seen in a long time. "So, you like stealing from those that deserve it? I can live with that."

Johnny didn't reply. The thrill of getting caught and letting the crook get away scratched something that he hadn't dealt with in a long time. It was fun. Stealing from those that deserved it made sense to him. He had a problem when people stole from good people that just tried to make a living, but people that stole from others, be they lowlives or fat cats, they were fair play.

"Yeah. I forgot how fun this was," Johnny admitted, looking at the loot that he'd snatched.

Selina smiled. She had her partner in crime once more. And she was going to get him on her side for as long as she could. And maybe get something more than just a few treasures.

"Well, if you need to test the waters, I happen to know a few corrupt Gotham businessmen that could afford to lose a few valuable documents," Selina said, looking at her nails to get his attention. "That is if you're interested."

Johnny smiled, knowing that Gotham businessmen often came to Metropolis to lay low after the Batman busted them. Be they mafia or corrupt businessmen, they'd come here to handle their work from a safe distance since the blue boy scout that Kara was related to was more focused on getting cats out of trees to notice them.

Johnny then stopped himself. If his friends found out about this they'd kill him. But he also knew that Selina wasn't the kind to hide what she was after. If Gotham businessmen were gathering to talk dirty business then they'd be there.

"We scout first and if you're right, then we get them," Johnny said. "But if this is one of your tricks, cher…"

"Oh, Wild Card, you wound me," Selina said, pressing her body against his. "I'd never do my favorite partner dirty. There might be some juicy things here and there in that meeting, but the main thing is those big bad corrupt men that hurt the little guys," She added as she traced her finger under his jawline.

Selina winked at Johnny before pushing herself off. She walked away swaying her hips before she looked over her shoulder at her oldest friend.

"I'll see you later tonight," Selina said with a flirty wink before walking away.

Johnny traced his hand where Selina traced her finger. He was intrigued and was looking forward to spending more time with her. It was their way of dancing. They'd go out looking for trouble and nothing would stop them in finding it. He turned around and walked back to his home.

* * *

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and most importantly, Review! ****Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, True Believers, this is Lord Zeppelin saying "Be Greater"!  
**


	12. Hiatus

**Due to personal health reasons, I cannot continue this story at this time. As of this posting, Marvel Method will be going on hiatus until further notice. Please still show support for the story by Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing. Until then, I say, "Face front, True Believers!"**


End file.
